Will of the Heart
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: A marriage of convenience between Petra, a young Noblewoman, and Levi, the Survey Corps' Lance Corporal, becomes more than just a contract.
1. Proposal

**Chapter 1: Proposal**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Summary**: A marriage of convenience between Petra, a young Noblewoman, and Levi, the Survey Corps' Lance Corporal, becomes more than just a contract.

* * *

Erwin picked up the letter curiously. The paper was expensive; the writing neat and eloquent. His curiosity only increased when he saw whom the letter was from. His eyes got bigger with every word he read. Quickly, he checked the time and folded the letter, slipping it into his shirt pocket. He stood up and walked out of his office.

"Hey, Erwin, where're you going?" Mike asked.

"Something just came up. I'll be gone for the weekend."

"What about the upcoming meeting? We have to make more cuts back," Mike said unhappily. He hated the monthly budget meeting.

"I'll be back by then. If I'm successful, we might not have to worry about financial issues much longer," the commander smiled optimistically. _There's still a chance..._ He put it out of his head, unwilling to jinx it.

He arranged for his departure and waited eagerly the next morning. The long ride to the manor gave him time to mull over the letter. _According to the content, the young lady wishes to fund the Survey Corps. But she wants assurance first her investment will be profitable_. He felt confident he could get her to come around. The carriage came to a stop and the door opened.

The footman, a young man with silver-blond hair, hazel eyes, and pale white skin stood before him. "Welcome to the manor, Mr. Smith." He greeted in a monotone voice.

Erwin eyed the three-story manor. It was on the outskirts of the Utopia district within Wall Rose. Despite being the head of one of the most influential Noble families, his host preferred living surrounded by nature instead of high society within the secure Wall Sina. The footman led him through the house, white-grey stone walls with wall sconces, stone floor, and tasteful art decor thrown around gave the place a homey look.

The footman brought him to the parlor with a fireplace and dark brown furniture surrounding a round glass table. Tall bookshelves lined the walls, filled with texts and tomes. Erwin took a seat and observed his surroundings. Bright light filtered through the windows, lighting the room. To the front was a desk with a cushy chair and three smaller ones across it. His host joined him and he stood to shake her hand.

"Commander Smith, welcome."

"Thank you, Lady Petra."

She took a seat on the couch across from him. "Sorry for the abrupt invitation. I'm sure you're wondering why I invited you here."

"You wished to discuss the prospect of funding the Survey Corps."

"In a way, yes," she smiled sheepishly. "To be honest, I just wanted to get you here."

Erwin eyed her cautiously. He did have a feeling it may have been a ruse. He could see without even the boots, the fine skirt, and her white blouse that she was, indeed, Nobility. It was obvious from the way she carried herself, but her easy-going attitude threw him for a loop. He'd heard she was rather independent and free-spirited. _I still can't see her pulling such a tasteless prank._

"Let me explain over tea," Petra nodded to a tall servant and he set the plate on the table, pouring them a cup of steaming tea. She dismissed him and he closed the door behind him. "I don't know if you heard, it was quite the controversy at the time, when my mother, a high-born heiress, married a low-born man."

"Yes, I believe it ruffled some feathers, especially between members of your family."

"That it did. Unfortunately, it has come back to bite me in the ass."

Erwin barely flinched at her language. Internally he couldn't help but be amused.

"My mother's younger brother, my uncle, wants to use that to his advantage and take over the position of family head, _my_ position. Until recently, most of the family had been in my favor."

"So what changed?" Erwin's mind raced at where the conversation was heading.

"The one thing my uncle has going for him is that he has children, heirs to succeed him. While normally my young age has let me get away with it, my uncle has recently pointed out my...shaky relationship record." The average life expectancy of her relationships was three weeks. "My family is worried I'm too much of a loose cannon and I might make the same mistake my mother did. The family reputation can't handle such a scandal."

"Wouldn't a simple solution be marrying a Noble young man?"

Petra sighed, "I was in a relationship with most of the men that are considered fitting of my station. Well, I say _relationship_ loosely. Basically we were forced to court and they really weren't my type. My uncle has promised his children's hand in marriage to the families of the rest. So I'm in a bit of a fix."

Erwin was now sure where this was going.

"I could marry a...lesser Noble, but that'll leave me open for another coup in the future. I need to end this now, once in for all, and show my family I am the right person for the job."

"I take it you're not asking for _my_ hand in marriage," Erwin's lips twitched.

"As handsome and charming as you are, I'm probably not your type," Petra grinned.

"You want to marry Levi." Erwin's mind automatically began finding ways to use the information to his advantage. "But you're not the only one who wants to marry him." There was no way he was telling her Levi was uninterested in settling down. He didn't want to risk losing a potential sponsor. They were in too much of a bind to do that.

"I'm different from the other suitors," Petra waved her hand. "They want Levi so they can boost their reputation. I'm trying for something similar; however, I do not expect him to change his life so his world revolves around me. He can keep on living the military life. I'll fund your expeditions to the best of my ability. I might add that my business will prosper even more if people knew who my husband was, meaning for money to go around."

"Levi might not be what you expected. In any case, why are you telling me all of this?" Erwin tried not to let his mind get ahead of him. It was hard not to. _If Petra and Levi marry, and she keeps her word, the Survey Corps will finally have major political power as well as continuous funds._

"On the contrary, I know _exactly_ what he's like: a rude, angry, and foul-mouthed midget. My cousin's words, not mine." Petra put her tea cup down, a wide smile on her lips. "She tried to talk to him once and he shot her down _fast_." Something her bratty cousin was not used to.

Erwin couldn't help but mirror her expression, "You've hit the nail on the head."

"As for the second question, I was hoping you'd put in a good word for me. I don't want to approach him while he has pre-determined ideas about my character based on the stereotypes regarding Nobles." Even if the labels were true for _most_ of them. Petra looked him dead in the eye. "So, what do you say Commander Smith?"

Erwin sat still, quietly mulling over her proposition, it was more for her benefit really. He'd already made up his mind. "I'll ask Levi to think about it. But that's all I can promise." He was going to convince Levi to say yes even if it killed him.

"Be sure to mention the most important bit."

"And what is that?"

Petra grinned cheekily, "Unlike most of the women he's approached by, I'm actually _shorter_ than him."

"Well, now how can I argue with that logic?"

* * *

Erwin mentally prepared himself. He was going to bring up Petra's offer after the meeting to make Levi really think about it. Mike, Hange, Nanaba, and Levi soon joined him. They discussed the less than stable financial position of the Corps, the atmosphere dampening greatly.

"We have to do something. Otherwise we won't last much longer," Hange said, her usually cheerful face grim.

"I have something to say about that." Erwin cleared his throat. "What I have in mind won't only take care of money problems but gain us some much needed political ground." They leaned in curiously. "I was invited by Lady Petra and she brought up—"

"No," Levi glared.

"You haven't even heard what he has to say," the grin on Nanaba's face said she knew exactly what was going on.

"I won't force you to say yes, but you have to meet her, Levi. She met with me first so I could be a...character witness. Trust me, before you pass judgment, just meet the girl once."

"Yeah, if you say no, you're only dooming us," Hange provided helpfully with Mike nodding next to her.

"Out," Levi growled, "I want to talk to Erwin alone." With a nod from the commander, the four squad leaders left the room. They went quietly, knowing better than to gossip about it. "Why the fuck would you ambush me like that?"

"You know why, Levi. I believe we discussed it at length for an hour and half just now. The Survey Corps is on its last leg."

"And I'll be sacrificing myself for the greater good, right?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Erwin rolled his eyes. "You'll like her."

"That's not for you to decide," Levi stood up to leave.

"Just give her a _chance_. Don't let your prejudice against Nobles color your perception of her."

"I don't exactly have a good experience with those pigs. Or their piglets," he grumbled under his breath.

"You trust _me_, don't you? Then believe me when I say she's _not_ like the other Noblewomen you've met."

While he was opposed to the idea, it occurred him that she wasn't going to meet his expectations anyway, the Corps needed the funding and he might as well _try,_ just to get it over with. Otherwise, Erwin wasn't going to shut up about it. "Fine, I'll give her a chance. Five minutes, take it or leave it."

* * *

And that was how Levi found himself wearing his best suit, leaning against the wall, and waiting for his potential bride-to-be. Unknown to him, she was getting tested by his comrades at that same moment.

"I'm sorry," Hange said awkwardly.

Petra's pink dress now had a large red-brown stain on it from Hange's tea. "It's alright," she shrugged. "It was an uncomfortable and hideous little thing anyway. My aunt forced me into it." She'd cornered her while the young woman was making a stop in town and insisted on her wearing the dress when she learned her niece was on her way to meet with 'no one in particular.' Petra rolled her eyes, "Something about looking feminine and fine."

Hange decided she liked Petra. The scientist ushered her to the showers and gave her a plain, light blue dress. "I'll lead you to Levi then." She eyed Petra in her peripheral vision. Since she had passed Hange's test, the new outfit was her way of helping the girl. Levi wouldn't be as quick to jump to conclusions when he saw her dressed so modestly.

"Thank you," Petra smiled, nodding at the dress. "This is so much more like what I wear."

"Really?"

"Well, the material is different but the design is similar. I always find simplicity to be best."

Mike turned the corner and walked up to them. "Good afternoon," Petra greeted him. Much to her confusion, he didn't say anything, only leaning in to sniff her. "Um..." She shifted awkwardly, looking towards Hange for an explanation with confused eyes.

"Don't worry, he always does that," she reassured. Mike smirked and left after a nod to Hange. "He likes you. Oh shoot, I forgot I have something to do. Hey Nanaba," she waved at the blonde-haired woman who just happened to be walking by, "can you guide Lady Petra to Levi?"

"Sure," she smiled. Hange bid the redhead goodbye. Nanaba began walking alongside her. "Sorry for the sad state," she gestured to herself, "I was training."

"It's no problem," Petra replied.

_Interesting_, Nanaba thought, _most high class folks would turn their noses_. She had purposely trained in the sun so she was sweaty and dirty and smelly. "Just one second," she stopped her before the closed door. Nanaba went in and Levi looked up with surprise, not expecting her. "Hey, as your friend I thought I'd do you a favor, so I brought Lady Petra's maid for you to talk with. I'm going to tell her you're Levi's subordinate. You're welcome." She left before he had a chance to reply.

"Is everything well?" Petra asked curiously.

"Levi's not in yet. His subordinate is there so if you have any questions, ask him."

_How odd._ Petra watched Nanaba hurry down the corridor. She went in...and immediately figured out what was going on. _So, they're testing me_. Despite never having met Levi before, she knew it was him. Her cousin's description of him was perfect. "Good afternoon."

Levi nodded, taking in her appearance. He thought she looked very naïve, soft-hearted, and easy to get information from. "Don't mind me," he went over to the desk and began shuffling papers absent-mindedly, trying to look authentic. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your mistress like?"

Petra blinked in confusion. _What? Why does he—oh. He has such great friends. They must like me. _She felt thrilled. Why else would they set up a meeting where he would get to meet her and see her without his prejudice getting in the way? _That says something about him. If he's surrounded by such kind people, he must be a genuinely good person underneath the Humanity's Strongest Soldier title._

"Hey," Levi said a little sharply to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was trying to find the right words to describe my mistress." Petra didn't know how to describe herself. _But if I make myself sound like a peach of a woman, he'll either think I'm lying or, after he finds out who I am, he'll think I was being arrogant and big-headed._ She made up her mind. Petra looked around nervously. "Well, to be honest...she's kind of a cow."

"Oh?" Levi edged closer, "What else?"

"She eats too many sweets so put that together with her short height makes her looks like a giant ball. And she's terribly stubborn. Lady Petra really likes animals so I suppose that's a plus. But she's really stingy with her money and her laugh sounds like a donkey in pain." Petra was enjoying herself, and the way Levi's face was darkening. "And don't even get me started on her filthy habits."

Levi's eyebrow twitched. "What kind of filth are we talking here?"

"You know, talking with her mouth full, spilling food and wine everywhere, by the way she smokes too so her breath and teeth are very dirty. She's got this high pitched voice that makes you want to stab your ear drums. And Lady's Petra's also an egomaniac with serious jealously issues."

"I knew it!" Levi growled, scowling. "She's nice he said. You'll _like_ her he said. I haven't even met the damn woman and I'm already tired of her. How does Erwin expect me to spend the rest of my life with that—that _cow?!_"

Petra shook her head, "I feel sorry for any man unfortunate enough to marry her. I wouldn't marry her for _her_ weight in gold."

The door opened and Erwin walked in. He hadn't been eavesdropping. He just happened to pass by and hear the yelling. Levi rounded on him immediately. "Erwin you lying bastard!"

"What did I do?" He asked taken back. Levi had never questioned him or defied his orders since he accepted Erwin and vowed to follow his lead.

"You said this Petra girl was nice. Her maid here said she's a fat, annoying, greedy—"

"And filthy."

"—and filthy cow!"

Erwin gaped at Petra's grinning face before looking at his red-faced subordinate. A light bulb went off in his head and he bit back a smile, "Ah Levi, that's not Lady Petra's maid, that is Lady Petra herself."

He blinked. "What?" Levi turned to the woman radiating with delight.

"Sorry," she giggled, not sorry at all, "I didn't plan that prank. You looked so uptight and edgy, I thought it'd be funny to mess with you a little." His reaction had been worth. Watching his face go from pale white to red, it was hilarious.

"I'll leave you two to talk then," Erwin exited.

"You lied to me," Levi stared into her shining, mirthful eyes.

Undeterred, Petra shrugged, "You were expecting me to be some rich, spoiled brat and I just let you believe it. I thought complimenting myself would make me look vain." Levi continued to stare at her, unmoving. So Petra took the initiative and stuck her hand. "Let's start over. I'm Petra Ral, nice to meet you Levi!"

"..."

"This is the part where you shake my hand and introduce yourself."

"I'm Levi," he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you...Petra."

* * *

**_Please Review~_**


	2. The Deal

**Chapter 2: The Deal**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Lady Petra invites Erwin for tea. She discusses a marriage proposal between Levi and herself. Erwin talks to Levi. Hange, Mike, and Nanaba test Petra. Petra tricks Levi.

* * *

"So, why should I marry you? Convince me," Levi continued to stare unflinchingly at the woman sitting across from him.

"Simple, I get my family off my back and my business will go up. You no longer have to deal with marriage proposals and I'll fund the Survey Corps' expeditions. Additionally, I don't expect you to live your life any differently than you do now. Though there are exceptions, in public and with my family, we'll have to act like a real husband-wife." No need to explain how people would talk and look down on such a thing.

"What about children?" Levi felt smug knowing she wouldn't want him since he didn't want children. _A family head needs heirs._

"I'm not interested in having any children. I have a few family members in mind; I'll pick one and name him or her my heir. They're very intelligent so I'm sure my family wouldn't mind too much. After all, I'm technically Nobility through my mother only."

..._Fuck._ Levi couldn't think up any other excuses to turn her down. That was his ace in the hole. He needed to buy more time. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

"Very well, but please do consider you may never have an opportunity like this again. One that benefits not just the Survey Corps but you personally," Petra stood up. "See you tomorrow, Levi."

She wasn't even gone five seconds when Hange burst in, "So, how'd it go?"

"None of your business," Levi replied stiffly.

She plopped on the recently vacated chair, grinning widely, "You have to agree Levi, she's right. What are the chances of another young, beautiful, kind, and intelligent woman wanting to give large amounts of money to us and only expecting you to act like a husband when _necessary_?"

"How do you even know what she said? You were listening in on us, weren't you?"

"Of course," she leaned back.

"Look Four-Eyes, I'll only say this once, this is none of your business, so keep your nose out of it."

Hange dropped the silly antics. "This is also a once-a-lifetime chance Levi, don't lose it or you might regret it for the rest of your life."

"And what if I take her up on her offer and regret it?" He challenged.

"Then you can get a divorce. It sounds like she wants a business deal with you rather than a relationship. Just set a condition that you want to separate, if need be, without too much of a hassle."

"Conditions..." If Petra agreed to his demands, Levi could live with it. He shooed Hange out of his office and began brainstorming.

* * *

No matter how much she tried, Petra couldn't focus on the task at hand. Finally, she put the papers aside in favor of a hot cup of tea. Work wasn't helping her take her mind off the latest piece of news she heard. _So, Uncle Doros is planning on holding another secret meeting_. The man was getting bolder and bolder. _He's a planner, too cautious to do something as reckless as bring the entire family together without alerting me unless..._

Petra stood up and started to pace. _Unless he's found some solid way to lay claim to my title. This isn't good. I have to convince Levi to say yes_. But that wasn't going to be easy. _I'll have to find a way._ She couldn't imagine why he would say no. _Surely my proposal is much more appealing than the ones he usually receives?_

The Survey Corps was important to him. But he wasn't going to tie himself down to an airhead who was only marrying his title. _He won't let his life be changed so drastically without any say._ That meant counter-proposals. _Levi seems like a sensible enough man; he wouldn't set ridiculous conditions, would he?_

"Aside from marrying into the royal family, he's my only chance at permanently putting down any ideas of a coup my uncle or anyone else gets," Petra muttered under her breath.

She sat back down, inhaling and exhaling deeply. _I need to find out exactly who is loyal to me_. She knew most would pick the person with more influence. _Speaking of influence, I'll have to keep them from trying to pull Levi to their side._ Petra refused to consider the idea he might say no, imagining the worst possible scenario made her feel like she was setting herself up to it.

The best way to keep her family from hounding him would be to make them think Levi loved her. _But I can't just up and announce I'm marrying Levi because we're in love without any history_. She pulled out a piece of paper and calculated how much money she could spare and donate to the Survey Corps without anyone noticing.

_No doubt uncle will try to find proof of our 'love' to expose me but end up helping me instead._ The family wouldn't like the fact she had secretly given a somewhat hefty amount of money away. _But it'll be all water under the bridge if Levi says yes_. She was going to have to be very careful about how she moved.

* * *

The next day when Petra came back, Levi was ready for her. "Before I decide to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have lunch."

"Oh good," Petra smiled in relief. "I was so nervous this morning I didn't eat. I was afraid my stomach would start growling while we were talking," she laughed and began to chatter.

"You talk a lot," Levi blurted out, stopping her mid-sentence.

"I do, don't I?" She couldn't help but think they balanced each other out in that way. He found it tiresome to talk to strangers while she loved striking up a conversation. "I guess that's how our fake-relationship will work, I talk, you listen."

Levi led her to a small room with a round wooden table, two chairs, two lit candles, and rose petals scattered around the fine china with their steaming lunch. Petra smiled at Levi, "I take it this wasn't your doing?"

"No," he made a face and went to open the window.

Petra took a seat and blew out the candles, moving them to the side. There was more than enough light from the sun to brighten the room. She waited until Levi was seated before asking, "What conditions do you have to offer?"

"How did you—never mind." She was a businesswoman; of course she'd figure it out. "I guess I should give a fair warning, there are a lot."

"No problem, let's hear them first."

Levi began his list. "I do not want any children. If I feel our so-called marriage is not worth the trouble, I'll walk out. I'm not one for overly emotional displays, so don't expect any from me, neither do I want them from you unless absolutely necessary..."

Petra listened intently, quietly chewing her food. She thought to herself for a minute after he was done. "I accept most of them. However, I do have some counter-conditions. You have to stick by the marriage for at least two years. After that, you're free to walk out anytime you want. But first, you have to sign a Pre-Nuptial agreement."

"I have no interest in your money," Levi said coldly.

"Either way, I can't let myself be open for any weakness."

"I'll sign the Pre-Nup then," he agreed.

"Next, I'll let you know there are times when you are required to attend some soirée with me. You don't have to come to all of them, just the ones I deem important. I'll inform you a week in advance." Petra smiled at the unhappy look on his face. "They're not that bad. And they're a good source of information, too, if you know what and who to look for."

"What else?"

"We both have similar conditions to what's expected of each other in public. In private, at my manor, you have to share a room with me."

"Why? And I'm guessing it's not because you don't have enough room," Levi said sarcastically.

"Only a handful of servants live with me but many still come and go. Often times they're spying on me," Petra rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not give them anything to find. Besides, the bed's large enough for three people and we don't have to come close."

"I'll take this opportunity to remind you then we're not having any sexual relations."

"So as long as you hold that for everyone else then it's okay. Of course, that goes the same for me."

"Sounds fair," he nodded. In all honesty, he wasn't interested in having any sort of relationship with anyone. And he didn't care who Petra did what with.

They continued their discussion for another half an hour.

"That's everything then," Petra mentally went over their conversation. "Just to be clear, what's your answer?"

Levi mentally sighed. Having been caught up with the back-and-forth condition setting, he forgot he had to antagonize her a little. _Oh well, plenty of time for that while we eat_. He nodded, "My answer's yes."

"Great," she popped a grape in her mouth, munching happily.

Levi only blinked at her, startled by the sudden transformation from professional and calculating to silly and easy-going. _And hungry_. He realized she had finished most her food already.

"So, Levi, now that the serious stuff is over, tell me about you. So we don't end up stepping on each other toes that is," she lied easily. Really she wanted to know more about Humanity's Strongest Soldier. He was such an infamous yet mysterious person. "'Sides, it gives the façade plausibly if you know the little things."

_She doesn't have any problems calling our 'relationship' for what it is, a lie_. He took his time, making her wait. "I've been in the military for about a year now, and don't ask me about my titan kill count, I don't keep track."

"Okay, but I meant you as a person, not as a soldier. I, for example, like dogs, spicy food, and my favorite color is lilac."

"...I hate dirt, and grime, and filth. And I like tea." Levi tried not to sound too awkward. Rarely did anyone want to know about him as a person rather than his title. _It's all her fault for throwing me off like that_. He bet she had it planned from the beginning.

"So, you're a rude, angry, and foul-mouthed clean-freak," Petra summarized.

"Don't know where you heard that, but yes."

_He's so blunt and uncaring_. Petra mentally cackled at how he would annoy her stiff family members with their holier-than-thou attitude. "I've always wondered something about you, if you don't mind me asking—"

"No," he interrupted rudely.

"No you don't mind or no you don't want to hear it?"

"I don't want to hear it," he threw her an annoyed look. He was trying to rile her up by being mannerless and she was throwing it back in his face. So inconsiderate.

"But you didn't even hear what I was going to say," she pouted. "You could've have refused to answer rather than refusing to even hear my question."

"If it's about my past—"

"We just met yesterday; I'm not going to start hounding you for details about that...yet."

_At least she's honest_, he thought. "You're not getting any. It's one of the conditions, remember?"

"We aren't married so it's not in effect yet," Petra pointed out. "Besides, you can ask me about my past."

"Not interested." He folded his arms, "And the contract better be in effect starting _now_."

"Fine by me," she shrugged. "Anyway, can I at least ask my original question? It doesn't have anything to do with your past," she reassured him when he looked ready to protest. "The title 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier,' first, no offense, it's kind of silly, second, who came up with it?"

"_That's_ what you've always wanted to know about me?" Levi couldn't fully hide his disbelief.

"Well, you see my cousin and I have this bet going. She thinks you came up with the title and secretly spread it around to, and I quote, 'compensate for something.' I thought it was something Commander Erwin came up with, seems like the kind of cheesy thing he'd say."

_Compensate for something? _Levi's eyebrow twitched.

"C'mon Levi, our prize horses are at stake here."

"Tell you shitty cousin to kiss _her_ favorite horse goodbye."

"Yes, I knew it!" Petra's eyes shone with triumph. "You have no idea how happy you've made me!"

"If you like the horse so much why use it to gamble?"

"It's not the horse, it's the bet. Eris has _never_ lost a bet, _ever_." Petra clapped her hands, "I can't wait to tell her. We've always upped the ante on this bet, it was a joke really, but I won! There was this one time..."

Levi watched with amusement at how animatedly she told the story about her, her cousin, and something about a scruffy puppy. She seemed like a genuine person to him, sharing funny stories about her childhood—and they weren't even all about her.

"...and we thought he was—" Petra suddenly gasped. "I'm so sorry! I got off track and babbled on and on—and I have to go now." She glanced out the window at the setting sun. "I promise I'll shut up next time and you can talk."

"You? Stay quiet? Now that I'd like to see."

Petra stood up, "I'll take my leave then. And please keep this a secret. My family has to be informed first and we can go on from there."

"You're the expert."

"Then I'll be seeing you in a few days, Levi."

Erwin, Hange, Nanaba, and Mike were waiting in his office when he got back. "Well, how did it go?" Erwin asked, expecting the worst.

"Not good."

Their faces fell.

"The damned woman talked me into saying yes."

Hange screamed in excitement and tackled Levi. Nanaba watched in amusement as Levi got the life squeezed out of him. Finally she pried the hyper woman off, only for Mike to slap him on the back hard enough to make him stumble.

"Congratulations are in order," Erwin grinned widely.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Petra put a bag on the desk. "What's this?" Levi asked as he pulled it close. He opened it and gaped. "That is a lot of money."

"I figured the best way to keep my family from constantly trying to get you to side with them is to convince them you love me."

"Love?" Levi stared blankly.

"It's just pretend," Petra waved her hand. "Anyway, I figured I'd leave a little trail behind as proof." She had messed with the books to make it look like small amounts of money had disappeared over the past month. "Spend it all, so if anyone checked, the total would equal the amount that was 'lost.'"

"Erwin told me about your situation," Levi's eyes widened in understanding, "you _want_ to be caught because it'll be the perfect opportunity for you to turn the tables."

_That's a pretty sneaky plan she has_. Petra's family would confront her about her secret and her uncle would try to overthrow her, convinced she was making the same mistake as her mother. Only to find the rug swept out from under his feet when he realized her secret lover was none other than Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

"That's right," Petra nodded in approval. _He's very clever. Even though he'll spend majority of his time away, it's good to know he's smart enough not to be easily manipulated._

"How long before they realize they're losing money?"

"I'd say a few weeks at most. My dearest Uncle Doros is trying to gather up incriminating evidence against me. He'll take the bait," she said confidently. _It'll be too tempting, especially considering the timing matches with the secret meeting he'll be holding_. Petra was going to take his ambush and turn it on him. Now that everything was going in her favor, she couldn't wait till the day of confrontation.

Levi leaned back in his chair. "Anything else I need to know?'

"Quite a lot," Petra smiled. "For example, general information my family members, their connections to other families, my family traditions, tradition of other families, an overview of my business—"

"That sounds like a lot of fucking work."

"That reminds me; try not to swear too much when we're both in public. It's rather unbecoming. And if you don't have anything nice to say just don't say anything at all. Actually, you know what, just shut up and let me do all the talking."

"Like now?" Levi raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you were going to stay quiet and let me talk."

"Oh, right, I forgot. I'm sorry," Petra smiled sheepishly.

"You do that a lot."

"Talk? Yes, you kind of called me out on it last time."

"I meant smile."

"You, on the other hand, don't smile enough. Or at all. Do you ever laugh?"

"No," Levi deadpanned.

"I'm going to make you smile," Petra declared. "I don't know how or when or where, but I will!"

"Why?"

"Because I think you'd look very handsome smiling."

For a moment, Levi didn't know how to respond. "I already agreed to marry you, no need to try and flatter me."

"I wasn't," Petra shook her head.

"Fine, whatever," he shrugged, "I have work to do and I'm sure you do too." Levi took the bag of money to Erwin soon after Petra left. He explained quickly before tracking down Mike. He couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "I need your help finding a ring...for my soon to be fiancé."

Mike bit back laughter at the despondent look on Levi's face; one would think his puppy just died. "You came to the right man," he puffed his chest. "What kind of ring do you need?" His cousin was in the wedding business and it would be easy for Mike to purchase a ring on Levi's behalf.

Obviously 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' couldn't waltz into a shop and buy a wedding ring without the news reaching every corner of the walls by the following morning.

"I have no idea."

Mike sighed, "Tell me about her likes, dislikes, and personality."

Levi thought back to the stories Petra told him about her childhood. "She likes flowers and the color lilac."

"And?"

"Dogs?"

"Never mind," Mike folded his arms. "I should have known you'd be useless."

"Just buy something with a diamond. Women like that, don't they?"

"From the way she dresses, she likes to be comfortable and classy. And considering her background, I'd say Lady Petra would like something modest but tasteful that reflects her traditional upbringing but also her free-spirited nature."

"...I don't know what that means, but sure, pick whatever you think she might like best."

"What about the price range?"

"I'll give you the money tomorrow," Levi said over his shoulder.

He walked towards the training area in deep thought. Being the head of a Noble family, Petra would buy him an expensive engagement ring. It would seem shameful and cheap of her to do otherwise_. I can't be a miser about it, especially since I'm in 'love' with her._ Levi cringed. He was going to have to blow off some serious cash for her ring.

No way in hell would Levi's pride allow him to buy Petra an engagement ring with her own money. _At least after marrying her, money won't be a problem for two years guaranteed_. But just in case, Levi would save up his meager income if he ever left Petra.

_Two more months_, Levi assured himself. He still had a few months till he kissed his freedom goodbye.

Literally.

* * *

**_Please Review~_**


	3. Rings

**Chapter 3: Rings**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra finds out what her uncle is plotting and convinces Levi to marry her. She donates money to the Survey Corps to leave a trail proving she and Levi are in 'love.' Levi asks Mike to buy an engagement ring on his behalf.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Petra admired the 14-Gold Karat ring. The metal color was white with a round diamond surrounded by twelve smaller diamonds. It looked like a flower. "There's no way you chose this."

"No, I just wasted years of life savings on it," Levi grumbled under his breath. Petra put the ring on, it was a perfect fit. Levi tilted his head to the side. _I was sure she was going to ask me to put it on her_.

Petra took off the ring and wore it around her neck, tucking it under her blouse. She fished out Levi's ring from her pocket. "This is for you." Much like her own, the ring was white metal and 14-Gold Karat. But it was thicker with ten small round diamonds set next to each other.

Levi slipped it on absent-mindedly. Mike had gotten a huge discount on the ring since he told his uncle, in complete confidence, whom the ring was for. But Petra bought hers at its proper price. It was only then he began to realize exactly what kind of wealth he was going to be surrounded by. He quickly put the ring away. "So, when is this meeting going down?"

"Tomorrow," Petra grinned at the surprised look on Levi's face.

The month had gone by too fast for his liking.

* * *

Petra sat at a cushy seat in front of the couches placed in a half-moon shape. She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her skirt, recalling her lessons and trying not to fidget. The door opened and her uncle walked in. She could practically feel his excitement and almost felt bad that she was going to squash him like an insignificant little bug.

Almost.

Behind him came his family, his four children as well as the other members of the main family. Petra caught her cousin, Eris' eyes, and gave her a slight nod. Her green eyes narrowed before widening and she smirked. Petra waited patiently until the members of the branch family joined them. She got right to the point. "Uncle Doros, what is the purpose of this impromptu meeting?"

"It has come to my attention, sweet niece, that you have been taking large amounts of money without telling anyone." He passed out the records. "I was having my son take a look at the accounts so he could see how we record transactions in our books, and he found something odd."

Petra didn't bother looking through the ledger in front of her.

People began murmuring, discussing the findings amongst one another, all reaching the same conclusion.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Lady Petra?" Luna asked formally.

"C'mon mom," Eris rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Petra has her reasons. And what's with the formality?"

"So even _you_ believe she is behind this," Doros' eldest daughter, Ambrosia, jumped in, her hazel eyes shining in triumph. They all knew Eris and Petra were best friends.

"It is an official meeting and we are to show proper respect to the head of the family," the red-haired woman ignored her niece and chided her daughter.

They all turned to Petra. She sighed, "This wasn't how I planned on breaking the news but...I suppose I might as well get it over with now."

Most of them tensed in apprehension, some with delight that she was about to make an embarrassing blunder.

"It started a couple of months ago when I met a man." Petra tried not to laugh. She could practically hear the 'Oh sweet Sina here we go again.' "At first glance, he wasn't much." Literally. "And I _never_ planned on something happening but somehow...we fell in love." She brought her hand to her chest. "We've decided to get married!" Short, sweet, and straight to the point.

Protests began immediately.

"Quiet," Leon ordered. "Let her finish." He had a feeling his niece was up to something. He shared a knowing glance with his twin sister Luna.

"Is he hot?" Eris shrugged off the dirty looks, "What? I know you're all thinking it."

"Sorry cousin, he's _mine_," Petra smiled.

"Who exactly is this man?" Doros steered them back on track, eager for his niece to condemn herself.

"What he means is: Is he someone we can show off like a prize or do we lock him up and pretend—"

"Actually," Petra interrupted before Eris' wise-cracks turned to insults and started a shouting match, "he's here right now. I wasn't expecting the whole family to be here today," she admitted. "I'll go fetch him right now."

"I knew it," Doros shook his head the moment Petra was out of earshot. "She's following her mother's shameful footsteps."

"Should we really be talking about Lady Petra that way?" Rhea asked her father delicately.

"Why not?" Her younger brother Priam sneered. "She's an embarrassment. It's because of her father's dirty blood."

"The only embarrassment here is you, you impudent child," Alastor glared. "Don't speak on matters which you know nothing about." He did not need for people to see what kind of idiots his siblings were. It might reflect badly on him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the Cold-Hearted One," Eris said. "We don't even know who Petra has chosen as her husband."

"Please," Ambrosia rolled her eyes, tossing a lock of ash-blonde hair over shoulder, "she wouldn't try to hide the relationship if he weren't low-born scum."

Petra walked in with Levi.

"...He's not even that hot."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"No," Levi got up. "Let's get this over with." He reluctantly took her hand. It was surprisingly cold.

"I'm just wondering but, do you remember what I told you about the main family?"

Levi huffed, he'd been annoyed at having to memorize her cousins and uncles and aunts. "You're parents were Daphne and Henry Ral. Your mother had three younger siblings: Doros, Luna, and Leon. Your eldest uncle has four children: Alastor, Ambrosia, Rhea, and Priam. Luna has a daughter, Eris. And Leon has two sons: Seth and Phelix."

"That's right," Petra beamed, squeezing his hand. "And remember not to lose your cool."

"I thought they'd be thrilled to have me join the family. Wasn't that the point of you marrying me?"

"Yeah I mean they'll try to suck up to you."

"Figures."

"Except for Eris, watch out for her, she loves pushing people's buttons. And Alastor is sharp, so be careful around him. You won't see too much of him before we're married but he could put the pieces together." Her cousin wouldn't be able to do much after she and Levi married. Still, she wasn't going to take any chances and give him an opportunity to strike.

They arrived after a minute of silence.

Levi tried to keep his face neutral as Petra's family gaped at him.

"...He's not even that hot."

Levi's eyes momentarily snapped to the redhead and the name 'Eris' flashed through his mind.

Petra grinned widely, "Everyone, this is my fiancé, Levi." She relished the way the blood drained out of Doros' face while the others flushed with delight. Their future First Lord was Humanity's Strongest Soldier. "Well? Anyone have anything to say? Not you Eris," she said quickly.

"Welcome, Corporal Levi," Luna greeted. "I'm so glad you can join us."

The duo sat down next to each other.

"I must say, this is a pleasant surprise," Stephan began. "Our easy-going clan head has decided to settle down."

"This is not a good thing, dad," Eris pouted. "It means she'll be even more responsible and _boring_ now."

"Does that mean you all approve?" Petra asked innocently.

"Of course!"

"When is the date of the wedding?"

"There's so much shopping to do!"

"And there's all the work preparing and sending invitations."

They couldn't wait till the news got out.

"Not too bad, is it?" Petra whispered to Levi.

"They haven't tried to talk to me yet, so no."

Then, of course, Doros spoke up. "When did you two meet?" His attempt at trying to be casual was pathetic. He was in a panic, it was clear as day.

"We ran into each other a couple of months ago," was Levi's straightforward reply.

"Did you knock up Petra?" Eris asked. She fired off more questions before he had a chance to answer. "How many nieces or nephews should I expect? Do you have a hotter, taller cousin by any chance? Are you ticklish? What's your blood type?"

"Eris."

"Fine, here's an important one, which came first: the chicken or the egg?"

"_Eris_."

"Right: boxers or briefs?"

"ERIS!"

"What?" She leaned back, arms folded. "It's not like I asked him how many times he masturbates in a week."

"They're not all like her, are they?" Levi whispered, wondering if it was too late to back out.

"Thankfully, no," Petra answered, cheeks tinted pink. She cleared her throat loudly, stopping the argument that had broken out. "If anyone has any _relevant_ questions, please do ask."

"What is it that first attracted you to my niece?" Stephan asked.

"To be honest, at first I thought she was a cow."

Awkward.

"..."

Levi had never felt so unnerved from being stared at so unashamedly. He tried desperately to remember what Nanaba, Mike, and Hange had told him say if he was ever asked this question. Petra tugged his hand and he turned to her. She smiled encouragingly. "After getting to know her better, I realized she wasn't who I made her out to be in my head."

He was panicking. No doubt her family would want more but he wasn't good at this. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _His heart was beating uncomfortably fast and loud.

"Well, that was my fault," Petra's voice was louder than necessary. "I did trick you."

"Trick?" Eris perked up. "Do tell, oh great and wise leader."

Levi tried to control himself while Petra spoke. _I'm so fucking pathetic. It's so simple; just repeat what the Three Idiots told me_. He watched Petra tell the story about how they first met so he wouldn't have to look at the rest of the family. He was far out of his comfort zone. He knew about killing and surviving. Unfortunately, his reprotiore did not include acting lovestruck and knowing how to behave amongst Nobles. The latter was Erwin's thing.

"Levi has to head back soon, so I apologize but we'll have to end this meeting here," Petra said suddenly. "Unless anyone has anything else they want to say?"

"Ooh, me!" Eris raised her hand. "Can I be the wedding planner?"

"No," Petra shot her down fast. "I'm putting your mom in charge."

"Can I be your personal bride escort?"

"I don't know what that means but I guess," she shrugged.

"Well then, it's time I took my leave," Levi stood up, eager to get away. He ended up meeting and shaking hands with every person in the room before he could leave—and forgot their names almost immediately.

* * *

"Hey Erwin, check it out," Hange said.

The commander grinned, reading the newspaper. They quickly took it to Levi. "Check out the headlines," Erwin held it up to him.

"Let me guess," Levi ignored the paper and continued to enjoy his tea, "it says something along the lines of: 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier Gets Hitched.'"

"Close, 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier to Tie the Knot with Lady Drakon.'"

"I just don't understand one thing," Hange said, "isn't her last name Ral?"

"That's her father's name. Her family name is Drakon," Erwin said and the shorter man hummed in agreement.

"But wait, when she marries you, what's her name going to be then? Petra Ral Drakon Ackerman? Or would Drakon be—"

"Ackerman?" Levi finally looked up in surprise and confusion. "Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in the article," Hange shrugged.

Erwin scanned the page, "I'll read it to you: 'You heard it here first, folks! Survey Corps' Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, famously known as Humanity's Strongest Soldier, will be joined in holy matrimony with the head of the Drakon family Lady Petra Ral.' And that's the only place it states your full name. The rest is what you told me Petra was going to have printed."

"I honestly have no idea where that came from," Levi frowned.

"So, when's the wedding?" Hange eagerly changed the topic to what she wanted to know.

"Four weeks," Levi answered grudgingly.

"You sure don't sound like a man about to marry his _beloved_."

Levi stood up, "Speaking of my 'beloved,' I'm meeting her today." It was late afternoon when Levi entered the manor. He walked past the servants without acknowledgment. Petra had told him not to do that because it 'simply wasn't done' and it was mean, so he paused for a moment, "Where's Petra?"

"In the parlor, sir."

_Just as I thought_. He mentally rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

He didn't even have a chance to get one word out before she was standing inches from him, eyes wide and lips pulled into a pout. "Why didn't you tell me your name was Levi _Ackerman_? The entire time I was itching to ask you but didn't want to offend you cause I thought you were an orphan and—"

"Are you saying you had nothing to do with that?"

"What do you mean?" Petra asked in confusion. "I only told the servants to spread out what we discussed. I figured the reporters dug the rest up or got it from one of your friends."

"Maybe they made it up," Levi frowned.

"It could be an angry suitor of yours or maybe one of my competitors," Petra shrugged. "I asked around and there was a rumor that Ackermans were persecuted for some reason. They must be trying to tarnish your name."

"And?" Levi prompted.

"And what?"

"Are you going to back out? I wasn't exactly a Good Samaritan. How do you think it'll look if people find out I'm nothing but Underground trash?" Levi felt something akin to annoyance at her startled face. And he was just beginning to think she wouldn't be too bad to have as a wife.

Petra's face broke out into a smile, taking Levi by surprise. "You're telling me about your past!"

"That's what you took from it?!"

"If you mean about your history, I don't care," she waved her hand dismissively. "I'm marrying the present you. Make no mistake; if you were a bastard and a piece of crap of a human I wouldn't have brought you my proposal. Besides, when you asked me for time before you made up your mind, I lost an entire night's worth of sleep." Petra folded her arms, "There's no way I'm letting you get away so easy."

"Tch, whatever."

"Now," she said brightly, "come here. Let me show you one of the reasons I asked you here." She opened up a large velvet box.

Levi had thought it was going to be a necklace. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw them. There were four rings, all white platinum with a blue diamond.

"If the family head is a woman, then the feminine version of the ring with the bigger diamond is used. If it's a man, then the set with the bigger diamond for the male ring is used. It's to show who the leader is. I didn't want you to buy wedding bands—"

"I have to wear _this_?" Levi tried not to stare. "It's...ridiculous!"

Petra closed the box with a sharp _snap_. "These happen to be passed on through my family for generations, please keep that in mind before you decide insult—"

"That's not what I meant," he said quickly.

Levi did not need her to get bitchy on him now that all eyes would be on them for the next few months at least. Erwin had been babbling about how Survey Corps' name tied to his would bring more attention to them now that he was marrying a Noble, and not just any Noble but the leader of the entire family.

"I just meant it would be...too dramatic to wear it around the Corps. They aren't exactly used to seeing wealth like this. To be honest, neither am I." He shrugged, trying his best to explain, "It would be very awkward."

The icy expression faded and Petra smiled, "Nice save. You can wear it around your neck with the engagement ring."

Levi frowned, looking at the flower ring on her hand. "What's the point of buying such a flashy ring if you're not even going to wear it? Common sense makes me think the wedding ring should be the expensive one, it's what you're going to wear for the rest of your life after all."

"I think parents often pass on their engagement rings to their children," Petra shrugged. "And if it makes you feel better, most of my family wears their engagement rings on their right ring fingers and so will I."

"Is it some kind of tradition?"

"No, just something my family does if they want; it's up to the individual. Speaking of tradition," Petra perked up, "there's a lot you have to learn."

"If I'm going to learn dumbass—"

Petra glared.

"If I'm going to be forced to learn these customs of yours," Levi amended, "then I'm going to need a drink."

Petra rolled her eyes. "Way ahead of you," she gestured to the bottle on the table. "Just don't get drunk, there's a lot you have to remember."

"Relax; I always stop before I get drunk."

"Good then, now you have to..."

* * *

Levi shuffled the papers together. _Finally, one stack's done_. He sighed and picked up another, this one from Petra. Hange barged into his office, "Hey Levi you have to—what're you doing?"

"Homework."

"Forget about that for a minute, have you read this article?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Don't you remember? Petra and I already know what's going to show up in the paper before they even print it."

"Yeah but _I_ don't. You have to tell me everything," Hange demanded. "I need to know where this wedding is, what kind of decors they'll have, what's on the menu—"

"I don't know! Petra put her aunt in charge so go bother her!" If Luna could handle having that smartass of a daughter she could handle Hange.

He picked up the newspaper Hange had left behind. Her words had gotten to him. _I'm going to get married._ He had about three weeks before the wedding. _My wedding_, he cringed.

"Never mind, I got my invitation," Hange barged in again and snatched the newspaper, "I need this. I made notes in the margin. There's so much I have to do! This wedding's the biggest thing since...well; it's probably the wedding of the decade!"

She skipped out in excitement, leaving a pale-faced Levi behind.

* * *

_Yes, this Eris is the same Eris as the main character of my SnK fic 'Requiem for the Lost Ones.' I totally just recycled her character. _

_**Please Review~**_


	4. Preparations

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra and Levi give each other engagement rings. They break the news to Petra's family. They're confused about the newspapers stating Levi's name as Levi Ackerman. The truth that he'll be married soon begins to hit Levi.

* * *

"In...and out... In...and out..."

"This is stupid," Levi folded his arms.

"You're the one who wanted to learn meditation techniques," Nanaba said.

"Well I'm sorry I asked," Levi grumbled.

"C'mon Levi, it's not even your wedding day yet. Stop getting cold feet already!" Hange was standing on her head next to him.

Levi pushed her and she fell her on her face. "Just remember," Mike said, "canceling this wedding means hammering the final nail shut on the coffin. She's a Noble leader; she'll have the Survey Corps buried six-feet under faster than you can say 'oops.'"

"Now that we have that out of the way, Hange have you picked out a dress yet?"

"Nah, I'm still looking."

"I already bought a suit. I told you my uncle is in the business, he tailored mine. I can ask him to create some dresses for you if you'd like?"

The trio didn't notice when Levi left. He went to the kitchens to grab something to eat and was showered with congratulations. He quickly fled to his office and Erwin came in, "Levi, good, you're here." He held up the wedding invitation. "I wanted to ask you about—"

"Is there no where I can go to get away from this?"

"Most likely no," Erwin said and held up the card again. "Does formal dress code mean tux or suit?"

"Either one is fine," he waved his hand. He never knew weddings were such a hassle. Levi went off to the stables. _Horses are so much better than—_

"Hey Levi," Dita came up to him. "Can I wear my white bandana to the wedding?"

"No," he said just to be an asshole. Levi knew Dita wore it to hide his bald spot but he was in a shitty mood.

"So I should wear a black one," he nodded. "Got it. Thanks, Levi!"

Levi made sure no one was around before sneaking into his horse's stable. He fed his horse a sugar cube, "At least you won't—"

"Levi!" Hange's voice came from outside.

"Why can't I even finish—"

"I knew I'd find you here," she ran into the stable. "What does the time on the invite mean? When the guests should arrive or when the wedding actually beings?"

"It's when the bride and groom come," he said irritability. "And what are you freaking out over anyway? You, Mike, Nanaba, and Erwin are coming with me."

"Oh yeah!" She laughed. "I forgot!"

He took the chance to ditch the brown-haired woman. _I wonder if Petra's having as much trouble as I am._

* * *

"Eris, stop that!" Petra scolded, pacing.

"What?"

"She doesn't like people eating when she's working. It's distracting."

"I know Petra, I've met her," Eris rolled her eyes and quickly finished the sandwich.

* * *

"_You're going to burn a hole into the ground, cousin," Eris commented lazily. "Why are you so nervous anyway?"_

"_Because," Petra folded her arms, "she's...intimidating."_

"_I can't deny that. This one time, my mom went to pick up her dress and I tagged along with her, I swear if looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ash."_

"_Knowing you, you probably did something obnoxious."_

_Eris opened her mouth then closed it. Then she opened it again. "Yeah, I guess I was being kind of irritating," she shrugged. "Anyway, what did you hire the Old Bat and _all _of her minions for?"_

_Petra paused before answering, "You'll find out soon enough."_

"_A mystery," Eris clapped. "I love mysteries."_

She'll be here soon enough_, Petra thought. It was then said woman entered with four assistants. "Lady Petra, it's been a while."_

"_Yes, it has," Petra smiled. "Thank you for accepting so quickly."_

"_My husband and I have been serving your family for decades. It would be my honor to make a wedding dress for you, as I did your mother." Libby, the designer and creator of wedding dresses, began ordering her assistants._

"_Wedding dress?" Eris raised an eyebrow. "Who're you marrying?"_

"_You'll find out when the time's right. In the meantime, please keep this a secret."_

"_Like you even need to ask," she waved her arm. "Just remember to be careful, Uncle Doros is making a big move in the near future."_

"_I know," Petra nodded. She wasn't worried. Levi had agreed to her proposal the other day. She needed to marry him soon after breaking the news to her family. She didn't want to give her uncle time to collect his wits._

"_But right now, you have something else to be worried about, the Old Bat's about to shift into her no-nonsense mode."_

"_What kind of dress do you have in mind?" Libby asked._

"_I was—"_

"_What kind of material would you like? We have satin, silk, chiffon, velvet—"_

"_Chiffon," Petra said quickly. The first two wouldn't do much against the weather if it turned chilly and she didn't like velvet too much._

"_Chiffon," Libby nodded, "good choice. What about the silhouette, the neckline, and the veil? Would you like a train? How long should it be?"_

"_Why don't you whip out some sketches and we'll see which one Petra likes?" Eris asked._

"_Stand up," Libby ordered and Petra shot up. The old lady had quite the commanding voice. "Hm," she began circling her, making notes in her notebook._

"_You should get a strapless neckline," Eris suggested. "But sleeves would be cool, too. And maybe some lace, too."_

_Libby made a shushing sound at her. "We're going to start a trend with this!" A few more notes and she was done. "I'll be back with sketches in three days. We'll start your first fitting then and create a sample gown out of muslin fabric."_

"_Sounds good," Petra smiled._

_Libby nodded. "And don't worry; we'll keep this a secret. You have my word." She looked at Eris, "Next time, please refrain from eating when I'm working. I find it very distracting."_

"_That woman's scary," Petra muttered after the dressmaker left._

"_Told you so."_

* * *

Libby came in, followed by a group of men and women. "This is your third fitting, Lady Petra. We'll perfect and fine tune your gown. And the next time we meet, we'll do the finishing touches and that's it."

Petra nodded and they got to work. Soon she lost track of time. She couldn't have imagined how exhausting the whole thing could be. Finally Libby nodded in satisfaction, "I believe that is it for today."

Petra exhaled loudly after they were gone. She and her cousin took a small break before moving on.

"According to this schedule my mom made," Eris scanned the paper, "next are shoes. Though you're going to be stuck with flats or small heeled sandals unless we stick Levi in heels, too," she snickered. "Come to think of it, not a bad idea."

"There's no way in hell he'll agree."

"He can just buy one of those heels lifts. They're inside the shoes so it's not like anyone's gonna notice, except for people who know him."

"Maybe," Petra said. She did want to wear heels. The shoemaker came in and displayed his finest in the parlor.

"As requested by my lady," he made a flourish with his arm. Petra bit her lip, unknown to Johan; Eris was mock imitating him behind his back.

"How am I going to pick a pair of shoes when we don't know what the finalized dress looks like?"

"Petra, they'll be hidden under the gown anyway. Just pick three or four different pairs," Eris suggested.

After an hour of selection and rejection, Petra finally settled on her final three. "What's next on the list?"

"Forget the list, according to my stomach, it's lunchtime," Eris dragged Petra to the kitchen.

* * *

"Why the hell did I think this was a good idea?" Levi sighed, trying to ignore the crowd watching through the window.

"Arms out please," the elderly man said.

"Don't worry Levi, we'll take care of it," Mike said before he disappeared with Nanaba.

"Looks good," Hange nodded in approval. "What about—no wait; you'll wear a cravat, right?"

"Naturally," Levi observed his reflection in the full-length mirror.

"Normally you look like an asshole, now you look like a rich asshole."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes, "that was exactly the look I was going for."

"Crowd's gone," Nanaba declared, re-entering the shop with Mike. "You look very handsome, Levi."

"I'm more excited about Lady Petra," Mike smiled. "She'll be a real_ eye-turner_ in a dress."

_Fuck, here it comes._ Levi cringed at Mike's tone. Hange grinned impishly. "Now, now, Mike, that's _Levi's bride_ you're talking about."

"The future _wife_ of _Humanity's Strongest Soldier_," Nanaba smirked. "You wouldn't want to piss him off now, would you?"

"You're right," Mike's eyes widened, "forgive me, _my lord_."

"Shut up the fuck up, assholes," Levi glared and the trio burst into laughter.

The doorbell chimed. Nanaba immediately walked up to her, blocking her way, "I'm sorry, you can't—"

"It's alright," Levi interrupted, "that's Petra's cousin, Eris."

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Eris grinned. "Don't tell me you're still angry about that chicken-egg thing? No, I bet it was the mastru—"

"Isn't there something you have to do?" Levi gritted his teeth.

"Miss Russo, I believe you're here for this?" The shopkeeper handed her the package. "My wife said to give it to you. She'll stop by later today for the final fitting for Lady Petra's dress and make any changes if necessary."

"Thank you," she accepted her dress. "When will Petra's dress be ready?"

"About a week before the wedding."

"Well," Eris said to the others, "I guess I'll see you at the wedding, cousin-in-law-to-be and cousin-in-law-to-be's friends." They nodded and she left.

"I wonder what Petra's dress looks like," Hange said. "She—"

"Oh hey, by the way, Levi," Eris poked her head back in, "I convinced Petra to wear heels so if you don't want to end up being dwarfed by your bride I suggest you invest in some heels as well. Bye~"

Three seconds later, rambunctious laughter and profanities filled the air.

* * *

"I have the transportation taken care of," Alastor held out the papers in his hands. "All the guests have replied and I've drawn up which driver is picking up who and where as well as the best routes to take."

Petra scanned the papers and smiled. "This is very efficient and organized. Thank you."

Accepting the praise with a nod, he took the papers and left. Petra yawned and stretched. _Luna will be here tomorrow with an update_. The wedding was a farce but she was still excited about it, especially the dress. The event itself was to take place behind the manor. The backyard had a garden and past it was an open, grassy space. She and Levi would be married near the oak tree.

The engagement ring caught her eye. _Come Saturday, I'll be Petra Ackerman_. Her smiled slipped into a frown and that was how Levi found her, spacing-out. He cleared his throat. "What's on your mind?" He sank ungracefully next to her, legs crossed and one arm on the sofa.

"I was thinking about the mix-up with your name. I sent someone to find out where the newspapers got your name and both them _and_ the people making the wedding invitations got a visit from a tall, middle-aged man with a beard. He was well-dressed and they assumed he was from my family."

The mix-up with the name hadn't been discovered until after the news had been printed and the wedding invites already sent. Levi didn't care either way, but Petra did. Unfortunately, it was too late now. Everyone believed him to be Levi Ackerman.

"Your theory about the perpetrator being a competitor of yours might be right," Levi nodded. "But we have a bigger issue at hand," he scowled fiercely.

"What might that be?" She couldn't think of anything that might put such a sour look on his face. Suddenly it came to her and she grinned.

"I _refuse_ to wear heels."

"Oh c'mon," she shuffled closer. "You _want_ me to look taller than you? Because it's really not a problem for _me_."

"I would rather you not wear those things."

"But I have to! It makes me feel complete!"

"Then wear _smaller_ ones."

"It doesn't look good and there's no fun in it."

"They'll be hidden by the dress, and exactly how is wearing those uncomfortable looking monstrosities _fun_?"

"You wouldn't understand, you're a _man_," she rolled her eyes.

"Exactly," he folded his arms, "which is why I will not wear those ugly, girly things."

"Fine," Petra imitated his body posture, "then you'll just have to accept the fact your bride will be taller than you." Levi could accept that he was forever going to be shorter than the people around him. But it stung his pride to think his _wife_, who was naturally shorter than him, would be one of those people. On their wedding day. "At least _try_ it. It'll stay between the two of us, I promise."

"No," he got up and walked away.

Unfortunately for him, Petra wasn't one to give up so easy.

* * *

Levi stared at the ceiling, letting his thoughts drift, waiting for the sun to come up. As much as he hated to admit, being rich had its perks. Big, comfy bed, good food, warm bath, and of course, lots of money.

But what he loved best was how efficient the servants were. There was not a speck of dirt or grime or any of that shit that made him want to smack someone around anywhere to be found. When sunlight finally shone through the window, he got out of bed and did his usual morning routine.

"Good morning," Petra smiled, waiting on his bed.

"What are you doing?" As foreign as the room felt to him, despite having slept there many times already, seeing Petra on his bed suddenly felt odd to him. _Better get used to sharing a bed with her_. He had never given that much thought. Levi valued his personal space. Soon, two days every week, he'd be sharing it with another person.

"Waiting for you, we're having breakfast together. Luna's here," she explained before he could protest.

Levi pulled on his shoes, unable to understand why they felt so weird until he stood up and looked into Petra's triumphant face. "You didn't."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop being so overdramatic. It's not so bad, is it?"

"Why the hell are you so damn intent on making me wear heels?!" He sat, ready to take his boot off.

"Because I want to wear heels to my wedding," Petra whined.

"Our _fake_ wedding you mean," Levi corrected warily.

"I know," she rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "I was the one who came up with the idea, remember? And fake or not, people will be looking at me more than anyone else, you included. It's supposed to be the 'happiest' day of my life."

"No."

Petra wanted to argue but knew he was too stubborn. "Then just wear them for 20 minutes. If you still don't want them, I'll stop annoying you." He looked unsure. "Please? I promise I won't ask for anything else."

Levi sighed, "If it'll get you to shut up, fine."

He had no doubt she could argue with him until the day of the wedding if she wanted. It was either 20 minutes of annoyance or hours and hours of endless nagging. The choice was easy. Mercifully, she didn't say anything other than 'thank you' and changed the subject. Luna was waiting for them, and after some pleasantries, she opened up her notebook and began.

"The vendors have all been confirmed and paid by Stephan. Eris will go pick up your wedding dress tomorrow. Alastor has the transportation covered. Doros has taken care of the marriage license." She gave a small nod at the look on Petra's face, indicating she'd made sure there was no funny business with the paperwork. "Leo and his wife have taken care of the alcohol." They owned a winery and had volunteered to cater the drinks. Luna smiled, "The rest of the children helped take care of the gift baskets under careful adult supervision."

"Sounds like everything is going well," Petra said.

"Yes, despite the small time constraint, we've had no problems, thankfully," Luna nodded. "Now about the honeymoon..."

Levi almost choked on his juice. The marriage wouldn't be considered legal unless they consummated. Petra hadn't said if she was a virgin or not. _It's not like anyone's gonna check!_ The wedding night was a subject they'd yet to address and he wasn't entirely sure if she expected him to participate. _How the hell did I forget about that?_ Fortunately for him, Petra hadn't.

"Don't worry about that. It's already taken care of."

"Then we're all set for the wedding this Saturday."

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


	5. Wedding Part I

**Chapter 5: The Wedding Part I**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Levi is nervous about the wedding. Petra and Levi take care of their clothes. Petra tries to convince Levi to wear heels. She learns it is the same man who told both the journalists and the people writing the invites that Levi's family name is Ackerman.

* * *

"I look stupid," Eren pouted, touching his hair. His mother had aggressively combed it until not even a strand was out of place.

"You look fine," Mikasa smoothed her dress. It felt odd to wear a long sleeved dress that fell all the way down to her feet. She had enjoyed making the pale pink and white dress with Carla. It had been fun picking out the design and using the embroidery her mother had taught her. She absent-mindedly traced the clan symbol etched into her right wrist.

"Eren, stop touching your hair, you'll ruin it." Carla knelt before him, straightening his jacket.

"Mikasa, are you okay?" Grisha asked.

"Yes, I'm just...thinking."

"What?" Eren observed his parents curiously. He hadn't missed the odd way they kept glancing at Mikasa. Surely there wasn't something wrong with her. They'd tell him otherwise, wouldn't they?

"You know whose wedding day it is today, right?" Mikasa decided to be the one to break it to him.

Eren rolled his eyes, "Everyone knows! Humanity's Strongest Soldier is getting married to the Noble lady."

"On the invitation, it stated his full name as Levi Ackerman."

"Really?" His eyes widened. "Is he related to you?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "I don't know much about my father's family. I don't think even he knew much about them."

"We should ask him!" Eren's eyes shone in excitement. He just wanted to meet the Survey Corps' infamous soldier. "If you're family we should get to know each other!"

"We should head out," Grisha said suddenly. "The carriage must have arrived by now."

They made way for one of the main streets leading to Wall Maria where the double-horse drawn carriage was awaiting them. Many people were staring and whispering. The driver opened the door and they got in. Eren fidgeted, unable to stay still.

"How come we were invited to a Noble's wedding?"

Grisha smiled at Mikasa, "Lady Petra—"

"That's the dragon lady, right?"

"_Drakon_, Eren," Carla corrected.

"Drakon, dragon, same thing."

"Yes, well, her father lives in Shinganshina."

"Really? Why?" If given the chance, Mikasa knew the people living in even the nicer districts of Wall Maria would jump at the chance to get behind Wall Rose.

"I don't know," Grisha answered. "He became ill during the plague that hit before you were born."

"The one you saved everyone from," Eren said proudly.

"Yes, and one of the people who had it was her father. I guess this is her way of saying thank you."

"I hope we get to meet her," Eren said. The other three exchanged amused glances, knowing he really only wanted to meet Levi.

* * *

Hange, Mike, and Nanaba circled Levi like vultures surrounding prey. "Hm," Hange said to herself, eyeing the black pants, white shirt, black vest, and the long, knee-length midnight blue jacket, all crisp and wrinkle free.

"Wait," Nanaba straightened his cravat; it was much bigger and flowy compared to his regular one. She stepped back, smiling in satisfaction as the ruffles were now perfect.

"Here're the boots," Hange held them up with a wide grin. Levi scowled, pulling on the black boots reaching just below his knees and giving an inch boost to his height.

"One last thing," Mike gave him a piece of candy. Levi popped it in his mouth, tasting sweet and fresh peppermint. Mike sniffed him, the scent of peppermint and woody soap agreeing with his sensitive nose.

"Are you done yet?" Levi folded his arms.

They all stepped back and observed him. "Yup, you're good to go," Hange answered.

Erwin entered the room, taking the scene in, "Luna said if you're ready we should head out now."

"Show time," Hange said gleefully.

Levi followed them out slowly, nervousness fluttering in his stomach.

* * *

"Wow, it's gorgeous."

"Thanks Eris," Petra beamed at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, actually, I was talking about my dress but you look okay, too," she replied. Petra turned to her and folded her arms. Eris chuckled, "Kidding, you look totally stunning. I mean really, when you appear wearing that amazing wedding dress their jaws are going to drop at the magnificent sight they were lucky enough to behold and their puny, worthless lives will have had a purpose so—"

"Okay, okay," Petra laughed, "I get it."

"Seriously though, most of the women in Noble families usually wear bright, dazzlingly shades of blue, purple, or red and maybe orange on their wedding day, why'd you choose white?" Because dyes of such colors were expensive, bright colors were considered a sign of wealth.

"Because of my mom, she wore white, too," Petra answered. It made her feel close to one parent at least. Since the two dominant colors in their family were dark blue and white, it was only natural. "Besides, brides always wear a dress in a color that flatters them the most and I think it's white for me."

"True," Eris agreed. "Now come here, cousin, I want to do some finishing touches on your make-up." Petra sat down and Eris pulled out a small brush and some rouge. "Suck in your cheeks." She lightly brushed the pink powder over the cheekbones. Next she did a touch-up on the lips.

"Are you girls done?" Luna poked her head through the door. "Oh, oh wow." She came in, Alastor behind her, "Let me see." Petra stood up and spun around.

Eris took it upon herself to describe the dress, "The bottom layer is a plain, strapless modified A-line silhouette dress that goes a few inches past her toes. Next layer starts from below her ribcage." It went about a foot down then split and left a curvy triangle shape. It reached a few inches past the bottom layer dress. The third layer was the longest. "The top has a semi-sweetheart neckline held by the straps."

"The choker," Petra's finger brushed it, "is made from silk." It had an oval sapphire with a small diamond hanging from below it. "Eris designed it." The redhead took a small bow.

"You look very beautiful," Luna smiled brightly.

"Indeed, you look magnificent," Alastor complimented. He opened the box and nodded to the bed, "Please take a seat." Petra pulled the dress up to her ankles. She didn't have a brother and Alastor, as her cousin, was the closest substitute. He put a silver coin in her left shoe and a gold one in her right shoe, and then slipped the shoes on her feet.

"Now then, Eris, Alastor, come with me. There's someone here to meet Petra. We'll be waiting outside," she told her niece.

_Who could it be?_ She stared in surprise when her father came in. "You look beautiful, Petra," he said.

"Thank you, father," she replied politely. She almost asked him what he was doing there.

"You didn't think I was going to miss this day, did you?"

Many things came to her mind but she only smiled and gestured to his hands, "Is that for me?"

"Yes," Henry opened the box. "It was your mother's, she wore it on our wedding day. I thought you'd like to have it."

"It's beautiful," she accepted the gift gently. "Thank you."

Petra turned to the mirror, intending to set the white-flower head wreath in. While she preferred keeping her hair around chin length, she had grown it down to her shoulders—it wouldn't grow anymore—so she could do a classy up-do. She undid the bun, unable to wear the head wreath because it. Her hair had curled and it looked great with the hair accessory.

Petra smiled at her reflection, "I guess it's time."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, Four-Eyes!" Levi stopped walking to snap at her.

"I'm excited!" Hange answered. "I can't understand why you aren't, you're so weird. You must be the first groom who isn't excited to be marrying his young, beautiful, rich, classy, intelligent, and sweet bride."

"Seriously Levi, smile! You're supposed to be happy," Mike said.

"If you're nervous, just do the breathing exercises I taught you," Nanaba advised. "C'mon, I'll do them with you. Inhale...and exhale... inhale...and exhale...in—Levi?"

No response.

"Levi, you have to exhale!" Nanaba said wide-eyed.

Mike slapped him on the back and Levi coughed. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You wouldn't exhale."

"I was only holding my breath on purpose." He didn't tell them it was because he read somewhere that holding your breath was effective against a panic attack. Levi had signed the papers, once he got married, he was stuck with Petra for the next few years and getting on her bad side was not an option. _I can't believe I let a moment of doubt get to me_. He thought annoyed at himself.

"Cousin-in-law-to-be," Eris called out, hurrying towards the group. "Just a quick heads up, Petra's father is here."

"He's alive?" Levi said foolishly. He thought the man was dead since his bride rarely talked about him. It didn't matter how celebrated the man his daughter was marrying, Levi thought Henry would have at least met him before letting the marriage move forward. _Then again, Petra's a grown woman and the family head; he couldn't have stopped this marriage even if he wanted to._

"No duh," she rolled her eyes. "I wanted to let you know because, well," she leaned in and whispered, "they don't exactly get along. Don't leave them alone for too long or ask any questions about their past. Trust me; you do _not_ want to open _that_ can of worms." She stepped back and grinned. "On a brighter note, you took my advice and wore—"

"Don't say it."

"Miss Russo," Erwin greeted, coming up to them, "is the bride coming?"

"She's ready and on her way," she nodded, falling in step with Levi. "Petra told me you know what to do but asked me to stick around, so if you have any last minute questions, now's the time."

"The familial wedding rings," was all he said. He hated to sound ignorant. "Just to clarify for their sakes," he nodded to his companions that obviously had no idea what they were talking about.

"It's right after the wedding with just the family around," Eris answered. "It's not really that big of a deal, just a simple exchange and congratulations. In the meantime, during our absence, dinner will be set up. We'll all come back, hang out, and you'll go to different tables with Petra and get your presents. That's the last event before you two will finally be left alone."

Levi was grateful for the lack of innuendos.

"And then you two can get your freak on."

He spoke too soon. The others snickered.

"Though I never really understood how people have the mental and physical energy to—"

"I know what I'm doing," Levi interrupted, "why don't you see what's taking your cousin so long?" He let out a sigh when she was gone.

"I can't believe you'll be living here," Hange admired the manor, waiting at the staircase for Petra. "This place is amazing!" The floor was clean and polished, the ceiling had a huge chandelier, and beautifully designed sconces covered the walls. Any table or flat surface or furniture held a vase with a beautiful, bright flower bouquet because of the occasion.

"Lucky bastard," Mike agreed.

"Sorry for the wait."

Levi was momentarily stunned, it was the first time he was seeing Petra in a dress, and it was quite a spectacular one. The scent of lilac and honeysuckle hit him when she stood near him. He had to admit, she was an attractive woman. Petra was having similar thoughts_. I don't care if it's vain, I'm glad he's good looking. _Not in the traditional way, but in his own unique way.

"_Very_ lucky bastard," Mike muttered.

"Wow, you're looking stunning," Hange gushed. The others offered similar compliments before going ahead to find their seats, leaving Erwin, Henry, and Luna with the duo. The elder woman pulled Erwin aside to talk.

"Levi, this is my father. Father, Levi."

"Nice to meet you," Levi shook his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you. Please take good care of my daughter."

"Of course," he replied.

"You look lovely," Henry complimented his daughter once more and left.

Levi was grateful for the warning, he had almost blurted out about where the man was going. Stephan came and joined his wife and Erwin, making small talk with the bride and groom. "We'll go check and make sure everything's in order before sending someone to fetch you," Stephan said a minute later and they went on ahead.

"I can't believe I'll be married just a few minutes from now," Petra mused, "with vows, wine, and a kiss."

"Kiss?" Levi said suddenly, having forgotten that little detail in the grand scheme of things that was their fake marriage.

"Yes, a kiss, don't tell me you forgot?" She couldn't understand what the big deal was. Then her eyes widened, "No wait, you've never kissed anyone, have you?"

"I have, it was just a while ago is all..." He didn't feel like mentioning the details, which were fuzzy due to the alcohol he'd consumed at the time.

"How long are we talking here?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Not really I guess," she shrugged. "It's the only time we'll get intimate. But it's in front of everyone so we just have to make it look real."

"...How long does real constitute for?" He was starting to become unsure.

"I don't know, maybe...five, six seconds?" Petra stepped away, hands on her hips, knowing full well what the expression on his face meant. "Figures you'd spring your lack of kissing experience on me minutes before we have to do it. In front of a crowd no less." She sighed, "Look, just try to look like you mean it."

"Well I don't!"

"And I don't care! But _they_ don't need to know that," Petra said exasperatedly. "Alright, pay attention because I'm going to give you a five minute crash course in the Art of Kissing. Unless you'd rather humiliate yourself in front of a crowd," she interrupted before he could protest.

_I should have thought about this and practiced with him. _She mentally calculated the amount of time it would take for the servants to pass out the flower petal baskets, and for the guests to finish up conversations and find their appropriate spots. _Well, no time like the present_. Petra held Levi's hands, standing across from him as they would in the ceremony. "Pull me close."

Levi cleared all his emotions and did as she said. "Stop," Petra made a sound of annoyance. "You look like you're about to drink a vial of poison and off yourself! Be happy," she ordered and he mentally rolled his eyes. She narrowed hers, "So help me Rose if you think about _cleaning products_ when you kiss me."

Wordlessly he stepped back and pulled her close again, thinking about the fresh, clean air and beautiful landscapes outside the walls. Petra deemed the calm, almost but not quite, peaceful look on his face passable. It was a far cry from the constipated expression he usually wore.

Levi leaned down and accidentally bumped noses with her. Petra giggled despite herself. "You're a horrible teacher!" He jerked back. She bit back the words at the tip of her tongue. He was only hiding his embarrassment behind a façade, after all.

"Let's try again," Petra suggested. "This time, go slow. Also when you pull me close, do it like this," she guided one hand to the small of her back and the other one above it. "Let's not leave any space between us." She put her hands on his face, tilting her head and helping guide him to her lips. "Don't close your eyes too soon or keep them open." She pressed her lips against his, letting him feel how it felt.

Her lips were soft and warm. There was no exchanging of salvia so Levi didn't mind it. Petra pulled back. "Let's try kissing for real this time. Part your lips and remember to breathe." He did as she said, hoping he didn't look too idiotic. Next thing he knew, she was kissing his upper lip and he had her lower lip and...it wasn't as bad as they both thought it would be. He stopped after she did. The firm grip on his head prevented him from snapping it back.

"Again?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded and they kissed a few more times before he got used to it. She moved back and they started from the top. Soon it was time and they found themselves comfortable with kissing. They'd pulled back just as the servant came in.

"We should—" A wide smile broke out across her face. The words died out in Levi's mouth when Petra rubbed her thumb across his lips. His eyes fell to the pink against her creamy white skin. "Do you have a cloth?" Petra asked the servant still waiting on them. He lent her a handkerchief to clean her thumb. "Thank you," she dismissed him after having him fetch her rogue and re-applying it.

"Ready?" Levi offered her his arm.

"Ready," Petra hooked her elbow through his.

* * *

Eren and Mikasa looked around in excitement. The soreness from the long ride from the Shinganshina district to the Utopia district vanished. They were surrounded by tables covered by a pale blue sheet with a flower vase displayed in the center, well-dressed men and women conversing, and servants going around passing out drinks and snacks. "Now remember to behave," Carla said. "We brought you along since the invite stated only well-mannered children could come with their parents."

"We'll be good," Mikasa promised, Eren nodding enthusiastically next to her.

"Stay together," Grisha said before being called by one of Sina's most prominent surgeons. "That's Mrs. Kissinger; a highly celebrated doctor. Her husband is the head of the Kissinger family..." He explained to Carla.

"Let's take a look around, Mikasa," Eren grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

She knew when her guardians said 'stay together' they also meant for her to keep an eye on Eren. He had a short temper and a big mouth; they couldn't keep him around while talking to all those important people. Unfortunately, Armin's grandfather's old friend was dying and they'd gone to see him, meaning there was no one to watch them for the night. It was all up to her to keep him out of trouble.

The duo wandered around for a few minutes, admiring the garden, playing around, and making fun of some of the outfits worn by the guests which they deemed silly. Soon, Eren started to get bored. "Let's go get something to drink. That looks good," she distracted him. They walked over to the servant, staring expectantly.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "These are only for the adults." He motioned to another servant, giving them kid friendly drinks and snacks. "I'm sure you'll like these."

"This is really good," Mikasa munched on the bite-sized appetizer. "What do you think, Eren? Eren?" He was staring at something behind her, the cucumber cup stuffed with chicken salad halfway to his open mouth. "They're here." She observed the couple. _They look good together_. He was dressed mostly in black and stoic, contrasting to her light and expressive clothing and expression.

"You were right," Levi whispered, "they're definitely looking at you."

"Told you so," Petra smiled.

She politely greeted the guests while he nodded in acknowledgement. She waved at Eren who was staring at her in awe. He blushed and grabbed Mikasa's hand, dragging her back to his parents.

All the guests were on their feet, making an aisle for them to walk through while tossing rose petals. The crowd seated as the duo stood front and center, facing each other, hand-in-hand.

* * *

_I took some traditions from different cultures and added them in for fun :)_

_**Please Review~**_


	6. Wedding Part II

**Chapter 6: Wedding Part II**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: The Yeager family and Mikasa are invited to the wedding. Petra's father drops by and Eris warns Levi. Petra gives Levi a crash course in kissing. They walk down the aisle.

* * *

It was so very...surreal.

"Please take a seat." The guests sat back down as the words came out the priest's mouth, registering somewhere in the back of his mind.

Levi mostly felt...nothing. _Huh, so, I'm getting married._ He wondered if he should be feeling something else. More thrilled perhaps? His bride was undoubtedly lovely and smiling cheerfully at him. He knew she was happy. Not because they were in love and getting married or whatever. She had what she wanted, her position in the family secured.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the union between Petra and Levi."

_Why did he have to say union?_ Levi thought. That made it sound so personal and intimate. _You're getting married, of course it's personal and intimate_.

"Through mutual love—"

_Of vodka maybe_. Petra bit back a grin.

"—and respect, they will make a public vow of commitment."

Levi, for a second there, had a mini panic attack at the word 'vow' realizing he couldn't remember what he'd memorized.

"Marriage is a sacred bond where two people bring out the best in each other..."

_Just get on with it._ Petra almost rolled her eyes. _I should've made sure someone had told him to keep it short and simple_.

Finally, the priest finished.

Both the bride and the groom groaned internally as he began reading a holy passage.

Fortunately, he picked a short one. Petra carefully snuck a peek at the guests as the priest continued talking and saw a trio of women dabbing their eyes, overcome with emotion, while she tried not to tap her foot impatiently. Across from her, to her amusement, Levi seemed to be struggling not to show his irritation as well.

"Do you, Levi and Petra, with your family and friends as witnesses, present yourselves of your own free will to be joined in this marriage?"

_Not really_. Levi spoke first, "I do."

"Ditto."

The guests laughed. Trust Petra to plan and harass him about every detail then go off script when it suited her. Though Levi was certainly glad for a break in the dull mood. He failed to see why people thought weddings were so amazing. _Maybe because you don't know what it's like to love someone and make a lifelong commit to her_. He blamed his useless thoughts on the special occasion.

"I do." Petra said with a smile since the priest seemed to be struggling with the urge to frown at her but not daring to do so.

Smiling in satisfaction, he continued. "Will you promise to care for each other through the good times and the bad, and uphold the vows you make?"

"We will."

Levi was actually relieved when they got to the vows. _It's almost over_. He cleared his throat, self-conscious of all the eyes on him. Staring intently at his bride's encouraging expression, he began. "I, Levi Ackerman," he still wasn't used to that, "take you, Petra Ral, to be my wife, my partner in life. I promise to value our friendship and to trust and respect you."

_Here comes the hard part_. Petra gave him a sympathetic look as he choked out the 'L' word.

"And I promise to love you faithfully and be there for you, from now and forever." He'd practiced the vows in the middle of the night in the privacy of his room. It took a few times before he was able to say the love bit without rushing through it. From his bride's approving look, his practice had paid off.

"I, Petra Ral, take you, Levi Ackerman, to be my husband, my partner in life. I promise to value our friendship and to trust and respect you. And I promise to love you as faithfully as I love chocolate and be there for you, from now and forever."

Rings were exchanged and the priest spoke, "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

A hush had fallen over the crowd. They leaned in eagerly. As practiced, Levi pulled her in. It was easier than he'd thought. Around them, the crowd began clapping loudly, cheering. Kissing felt different this time. He hadn't known what he was doing ten minutes ago. Petra found it more enjoyable this time, too.

Petra was sure she heard teenage voices, one of them very familiar, yelling 'kiss her again' in the crowd. She was thrilled. _He's mine._ _It's over._ Then, to her surprise, she felt herself being tugged forward. The younger guests cheered louder and whistled when Levi kissed her for the second time. Petra wasn't entirely sure what to make of the sudden move.

"Eris looked worried and yelled to do it again." Levi explained at the first opportunity he got.

Petra caught her cousin's eye. The redhead winked and gave her a thumbs up, looking triumphant. _I should have known_. She smiled and muttered under her breath. "She was just messing with you to get the crowd riled up."

There was barely any time to think as guests began coming up to them and offering congratulations. Levi did not like being the center of attention. There was no helping it today. This day was all about the bride and the groom. Quickly he fell into a rhythm: politely greet the well-wishers, let Petra do most of the talking, thank them for coming. He went into autopilot mode until familiar faces appeared.

"Congratulations." Erwin was positively beaming. It kind of creeped Levi out, having only seen the taller man calm, sombre, or smiling a little. Never so outright happy and excited.

"You two make such a _lovey-dovey_ couple," Nanaba cooed, obviously knowing it was a sham and really laying it on thick, just to make Levi squirm. "So handsome and cute!"

"Aw thank you," Petra giggled, acting ever the happily dazed bride.

"You finally made an honest man out of him," Mike said, smirking.

_Fucking bastards._

"Be sure to get to work fast, I'm expecting lots of adorable nieces and nephews to spoil." Hange was grinning wickedly. "Not that I'm worried considering how wild and passionate you are about your wife," she winked at Levi.

_I'll kill her first._ He thought.

Fortunately, they moved on before Levi could act on his homicidal urge. Guests continued to come to them before finding their seats for dinner. Levi had gone back on autopilot mode until a family of four stopped before them. Petra had occasionally introduced people personally if they were close to the family, and this was one such occasion.

"This is Dr. Grisha Yeager, he and his family live in Shinganshina, same as my father. He saved the entire town many years ago from a plague. He also makes the journey from south of Wall Maria to Wall Sina, including the Utopia district, and checks up on the residents of my—our—land in case there's a shortage of doctors. Dr. Yeager is a highly respected physician known and called upon by our family in times of need."

"That is very honorable," Levi nodded. He meant it, too. He had nothing but respect for people who devoted their lives to helping the sick get better.

Grisha chuckled, "Please, you give me too much praise. I only do my job."

"We appreciate the work you do."

"Thank you for inviting us to your special day," Carla smiled. "And many blessings for the years to come."

Eren, who had been listening silently to the conversation with Mikasa, got impatient and interrupted whatever Petra was about to say, "Is your name really Ackerman?" He was looking at Levi.

"Eren!" Carla scolded. "That was very rude. I'm so sorry," she said in pure embarrassment. "This boy! Eren, apologize!"

He pouted, but turned to Petra. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she smiled. "Why did you ask about the Ackerman name?"

He nudged the frozen girl next to him with his shoulder, "Mikasa's last name is Ackerman, too."

"Really?" Petra studied her, curious about her looks. Mikasa fiddled with her scarf shyly—it clashed horribly with her dress but she had refused to part with it. _Hm, she certainly looks like she could be related to him_.

"I grew up an orphan," Levi said suddenly, and shrugged. "I never knew my family." He could barely remember his mother. And he wasn't telling strangers about the weird situation with the printing on the invitations until they first figured it out themselves. There was no way to know for sure if Ackerman was really his family name.

Besides, what were the chances?_ If it's even true_, he thought to himself again. Then Levi wondered if he shouldn't have said the orphan part. He really didn't want or need 'long lost relatives' showing up at his door, claiming blood ties to Humanity's Strongest Soldier and the Noble house he was now a part of by marriage.

Things were so much simpler when he was just Levi.

"Well, congratulations once again," Grisha said. He and Carla quickly ushered the children away.

"Aw but Dad—"

"Eren, just because they have the same last name doesn't make them family. What do you expect him to do? He can't just say 'okay, if you say so' and take her in. A dozen people with similar features could line up and make the same claim. Besides, her father never mentioned any family he was close to." Grisha turned to Mikasa.

She nodded in affirmation. "He never talked about any of them."

"And do you really want Mikasa to leave us?" Carla asked.

Eren's eyes widened, his mouth making an 'o' shape as it hit him. "No," he took her hand, "she's staying with us! Right, Mikasa?"

She touched her scarf and smiled at him. "I'd like to stay."

"That's that then," Carla smiled happily.

* * *

The family had gathered in one of the manor's many rooms that Levi didn't know the official name for. As Petra had promised, the ring ceremony was quick. After all, they still had guests in the back garden. The bride and groom stood in the middle of the group. Petra's aunts, uncles, and cousins stood around them.

"I can't believe you're finally settling down," Luna smiled tearfully.

"I'm only 18-years-old."

Levi mentally winced. He had a good 10 years on his new wife. _I feel like an old man_.

Fortunately, the velvet box was opened and the rings were presented to them, distracting him from his brooding. Levi carefully plucked the feminine ring with the bigger blue diamond and slid it onto Petra's finger. In turn, Petra placed its mate on his finger. Levi was half expecting them to start clapping. Instead, a sigh of relief seemed to go around the group.

With the exception of one uncle who was trying to hide his sour face.

Flutes of champagne were passed around and toasts were made.

Levi was anxious for it be over with so they could go back to the party. For once he'd feel more comfortable with a bigger group of people. It just wasn't his niche. _From gutter rat to Nobility, sounds like a fairytale._

A few more toasts were made and then a grinning Eris stepped up. "Oh don't give me those looks," she rolled her eyes. "My Mom threatened to kick my ass if I made any innuendoes as a toast." She held up her glass. "To Levi, you are the bread to Petra's butter," she snickered. "Or wait, is it butter to her bread? Huh, I can't remember which it goes..."

"Oh Eris," Stephen sighed, "where did we go wrong with you?" Luna was shaking her head next to her husband.

"No, no, I'm kidding! That wasn't the toast! Really! Okay," she cleared her throat. "As a wise woman—our cook—once said, marriage is like a deck of cards, in the beginning you only need two hearts and a diamond, and in the end you wish you had a club and a spade." Eris laughed, looking around to see if anyone else was amused by her toast.

"I could use that club right about now," Petra grinned, making them laugh.

"Ha ha, cousin..."

"I think it's about time we head back to the guests," Doros said, annoyed at the happy family mood and wanting to drink away his defeat in a quiet, dark corner.

"Yes, we should get back to our guests," Leon agreed.

The family then hugged the bride and groom and offered their congratulations. Petra bit back laughter as Levi tried not to look too uncomfortable. _He's probably never been hugged as much in all his life as he has in the last minute_. Soon they split into groups and left the two to trail behind.

"Your family sure is touchy-feely," Levi grumbled.

"It's tradition to congratulate the family heads and their spouses like that. Besides, don't you mean _our_ family?"

The idea of having such a large, wealthy family—or just family in general—gave him pause. "Wait, so do I have to address them as Uncle and Aunt now?" That was something he had never even considered. Petra referred to them as such but he was considerably older than her and he hadn't thought about that detail caused by their age difference.

"I guess," she shrugged. "I mean, why not?"

He kept silent, knowing she'd use it to make fun of him. "Where do you want to start?" Levi gestured towards the tables. Everyone was seated, eating and conversing, while the servants walked around, tending to their needs.

"Did you forget?" Petra lead him to the table up front. "The speeches come first."

"Okay?" Levi was puzzled at her reaction. "Why do you look ready for battle?"

"Eris is giving a speech."

"Well fuck."

"My thoughts exactly. Since you're her family too now, you won't be getting away unscathed either," Petra pointed out cheerfully. And so the two sat, bracing for what was to come as the redhead began.

"Hello, my name is Eris, and I am Petra's best friend and cousin. I've been told to keep it short and appropriate since we have children present. So, here I go." Eris cleared her throat. "When Petra told me she was getting married, my first thought was, what is wrong with him?"

Petra and Levi picked up their wine glasses while the others chuckled.

"I don't think he knows her that well so let me enlighten you..." She then went on to regal them with stories—some funny, some embarrassing—about her cousin. Including the time she had tricked Petra into thinking she'd wet the bed and had helped her cover it up, using the info to make Petra do her bidding.

"I thought this was supposed to be short. She always complained the maid of honor babbles too much and says the same generic crap about how 'great and pretty and nice the bride is and blah blah blah.'" Petra finished her glass of wine.

"I don't know, I find it amusing."

"Just wait till it's your turn." That knocked the smirk off his face.

On cue, Eris began. "Okay, joking aside. Petra is a bear. No, really, she is. She's strong and ferocious like a bear. And she snores like one, too."

"I do not," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm getting death glares so time to move on...to my new cousin."

Petra was too petty and shot Levi a malicious, gleeful look.

"Since I couldn't be your best man, I figured I'd at least give the speech."

"What kind of logic is that?" Levi grumbled.

"Eris logic."

"I wanted to start by saying that you're the meatballs to Petra's spaghetti."

"What does that even mean?" Someone yelled.

"I have no idea. But it sounded kinda pervy so I said it."

Much to Levi's relief, her parents came and dragged her away before she could get going. "Wait! I haven't gotten to the kinky feather and chicken part yet!"

"Aw," Petra pouted, "I was really looking forward to watching her embarrass you." He shot her a dirty look. "Well it's only fair."

* * *

_Almost there_. Levi eyed the man and his wife who just refused to leave in disdain. Aside from close family and friends, they were just about the only guests left. "They're only sticking around for the wine."

"Ah yes, the Bergers, Booze hound Bergers is what we call them," Petra answered with a smile.

"Aren't you tired?" For once he felt ready to fall asleep at a moment's notice. Weddings were dull and exhausting, worse than any of the formal balls he'd had to attend. At least then he could slip away for a bit or leave at a respectable hour. Unfortunately, he was stuck, since it was his wedding, until all the guests left.

"I've had a lot of practice."

"Can't we just kick them out?" He threw one more glare at the oblivious couple.

"Tempting, but they'll leave soon enough. Now, onto something relevant, when do you want to open the presents? Tonight or tomorrow?"

"I just want to go to bed," Levi had been speaking to his wife, but he had been loud enough for a drunken passerby to overhear.

"Hey," the young man spoke suddenly, pointing at Levi, "we should go so they can get it on!" He was met with whistles and cheers. He attempted to pat Levi's shoulder and missed, stumbling, squinting to figure which was the real one, "You're welcome."

"You—" He began indignantly.

"Cheer up," Petra said, gesturing for a servant to escort the young man away safely, "at least they're all leaving now."

Levi's expression soured as his friends came over. "We'll take our leave now. Congratulations," Erwin smiled politely at Petra. "Levi, we'll see you in a week."

"Go wild," Mike winked.

"Do you want tips?" Hange began loudly, clearly drunk. "Like—"

Thankfully, Nanaba distracted her and lead her away. The remaining guests said their goodbyes and left.

"Finally," Levi felt the tension leave his body. Only the servants remained, quietly moving around. All around them, the chairs were empty and the tables covered with dirty dishes and napkins. Levi spotted an overturned glass of wine and prompted set it straight.

Petra took his arm and stopped him from going further. "What're you doing?"

"It's a mess," he replied automatically.

"Yes," she tugged him away. "The servants will clean it up. That's what they're for." Before he could say another word, she dragged him away. Levi had never been denied permission to clean. He'd never needed it in the first place. "Stop looking at me like that, you didn't think you'd be doing any cleaning, did you?" The look on his face suggested he had. "For the love of Rose, you can't be cleaning!"

"That's stupid," Levi said. "Why not?"

"It's below your position!" Petra knew he was going to argue and was quick to point out something he couldn't argue against. "Aren't there certain tasks you delegate only to those below your rank in the military? It's the same thing." He looked incredibly unhappy. Petra sighed, "I know you have ridiculously high standards so you can still order the servants around to do it better. Basically what you already do with your lower ranking soldiers, only you can observe but not participate."

Levi was scowling but she had a feeling, internally, he was sulking.

It vanished and was replaced by a blank expression when they entered their room.

A servant must have recently dashed up there because the hearth was lit. As were the candles around the room and the ones that sat on a table with trays of fresh fruit, cheese, nuts, and chocolate, as well as clean glasses and bottles of wine. The massive bed was decorated with rose petals under the veil canopy that hung around the bed. A special wood had been burned to fill the room with a warm, sweet scent.

"Wow," was all Petra could say. More so out of disbelief than amazement. After another few seconds of staring, she put the flowery head wreath away and went behind the gold and pink changing screen. "They really went over the top, huh?"

Levi removed his jacket, "Yeah."

The massive closet dominated Petra's clothes. His more practical, less colorful, less flowy clothes were easy to spot amongst her diverse outfits. Changing into his pajamas, he neatly placed his wedding attire away for the servants to clean and store properly. With the only other options being hanging around uselessly or sitting on the silly bed, he went around the room and blew out the candles.

Levi poured himself a glass of water, sipping as he waited. _She's taking her time_. He wasn't sure if Petra'd had help getting dressed because she could or because needed it. He certainly hoped it wasn't the latter. That might mean he'd have to help her get out of it. Right on cue, his wife's voice came from the other side of the screen. "Uh, I'm going to need a little help with this…"

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Petra stepped out, a look of irritation firmly set in her face. She turned, awkwardly gesturing behind her back, "Just…undo the stupid thing." A tug here and there and three seconds later, the dress was barely hanging on her body. Levi stepped back and Petra ducked behind the changing screen again. "Finally," she sighed and he heard the rustle of fabric meeting the floor. The cotton nightgown on the screen disappeared.

"What'd you wanna do about that?" Levi asked when she came out, holding her dress.

She glanced at the bed. "Here, hold this," she gave him her dress.

He watched her grab a pillow and dust the rose petals away. "What're you doing?" He said in dismay at the mess she was making.

"You _want_ to sleep on that? Not much we can do about the veil and I don't mind the scent but we can at least get rid of these." She nodded in satisfaction when the bed was clear. "Where are your clothes?" He nodded to where they were neatly stacked. Petra promptly went over and retrieved them. Then went on to toss them around the bed.

"What're you doing _now_?"

Petra looked at him like he was an idiot. "What kind of a groom calmly takes off his clothes and folds before neatly putting them away _on his wedding night_?"

"A groom concerned with organization and order."

"Organization and order have nothing on sex. Especially when you're really in the mood," she hopped into bed. "You can drop that wherever."

Levi held up the dress in his arms. It was with an almost pained expression, much to Petra's amusement, he gently lowered it to the ground. Pointedly ignoring the articles of clothing and flower petals scattered around the ground, he got in bed. After the long day, it didn't take them long to fall asleep in opposite ends of the bed.

* * *

**_Please Review~_**


	7. The Honeymoon

**Chapter 7: The Honeymoon **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Levi and Petra get married. The Yeager family and Mikasa meet and congratulate them. Levi sulks about not being allowed to clean anymore.

* * *

Eyes still closed, breathing slow and steady, Levi's fingers curled around the cool metal of his switch blade under his pillow. It took him less than a second to realize what, and more importantly who, he was hearing. On the other side of the bed, Petra lay asleep. His grip loosened and he let his muscles, tensed and ready, loosen up. Shifting to lie on his back, he stared above him, wide awake. _That's right_, he eyed the gauzy curtain surrounding the massive bed, _I got married yesterday_.

Levi was tempted to get out of bed, needing a calming cup of tea at that thought. Except he had no idea where the kitchen was, much less where they kept the tea. It probably wasn't the best idea to leave the room that night—or any night for the rest of the week—and risk getting caught by a wandering servant. Sighing quietly, he settled in his spot, deciding to have someone show him where they kept the tea and learning the servants' schedule.

Petra shifted and her breathing changed a few times during the night. His mind kept going over the previous day's events, the wedding, Eris tricking him into kissing Petra twice, his comrades teasing him, and most importantly, Petra just casually tossing his clothes around the room and then making him put her dress on the ground. Levi was sorely tempted to clean up but resisted the urge.

Finally, beams of sunlight poured through the large windows, lighting up the room. Levi wasted no time pushing the covers aside and getting ready. He felt much better dressed in regular clothes. He supposed it made sense other people would feel more comfortable in pajamas when sleeping, they were softer and easier to move in. To him, they were too loose and just felt odd.

He knew it was still too early to leave the room. Fortunately, now that it was light out, he could get some work done to pass time. A table with a cushy chair was on the right side of the room, facing the bed, covered with a few papers, pens, and candles. It was Petra's. While she did most of her work in the study, she still had a desk in the bedroom and used it more for storing weird, random objects. She had cleared it up and now it was his. The files he had brought were well-organized and he was able to find what he was looking for and begin working.

An hour passed before Petra stirred. Levi glanced at her when she sat up, yawning. She blinked sleepily at him. "Good morning," she stretched.

"Morning." He said without looking up from his paperwork.

Petra fell back, sighing and snuggling under the covers. "I can't believe you're up so early."

"I'm not much of a sleeper."

It was another hour before Petra finally dragged herself out of bed and got ready.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry," Petra said. Levi put the pen down and stood. He paused in front of the bed. She misunderstood and said quickly, "No, you cannot fix it, the servants will."

"Are you a virgin?" He asked out of the blue, taking her by surprise.

"What?" She eyed him curiously. "Yes, why?"

"We 'consummated' our marriage last night. You've been so detail-oriented with this facade I'm surprised you missed that tidbit." He wondered if she was squeamish about blood. If so, he would make a small cut on his arm and do it himself.

Petra finally caught on to what he talking about. "That's a common misconception," she waved her hand dismissively. "It's not that simple to tell if a woman's a virgin because not all women bleed after having sex for the first time. In fact, if the man is really good and knows what he's doing, they won't bleed, so really, it's a compliment to you."

Levi opened his mouth then shut it, shaking his head. "If you say so." On the way down, he asked her about the manor, intending to memorize the layout as soon as possible. Petra lead them to a private dining room instead of the massive one which she explained they used when guests came over.

"It's nothing fancy," Petra said, taking a seat at the rectangular table with an embodied cloth. A vase of flowers was placed in the middle surrounded by plates, napkins, and utensils. The scents floating from the steaming food were heavenly. Petra opened up one of the newspapers and buried her nose in the pages as she ate.

Levi was halfway done with his food before an awkward thought came to him. His comrades would've had a breakfast consisting of oatmeal, or beans and bread, or potatoes and tomatoes and the occasional fruits. The food before him consisted of that and more. The uncomfortableness only lasted a few seconds before vanishing. Having grown up on the streets, he wasn't one to take things for granted and look a gift horse in the mouth. He wouldn't waste time feeling senseless guilt.

After breakfast, Petra gave him a full tour. Levi couldn't believe the number of rooms. "You're not even using all the space," he muttered under his breath. The tour ended at the study where Petra got to work.

"Feel free to do whatever you want, now that you have an idea of where everything is."

Levi was rooted in his spot for a minute, watching his wife looking through paperwork. In the military, there were all kinds of things to do, duties and responsibilities that came with his position. Now he had a week of free time and no idea how to spend it.

"Why don't you go take a walk around the garden?"

With nothing to do, he followed her suggestion, wondering if she'd just dismissed him.

* * *

"That's a lot of books," Levi said.

"Well, it's a library," Petra's voice came from the couch. She'd settled in with a glass of wine and a book, ignoring her husband walking around from shelf to shelf. A few minutes later, she felt him join her. "You know, I can feel you staring at me." Looking up, she met his bored gaze.

"I've nothing to do."

"You just pointed out the obvious, we're surround by lots of books, find one."

"I'm not really much of a reader."

"Your loss then. Just go find something else to occupy your time."

"There's nothing else to do." Two days had passed and he'd learned his way around the manor and gotten tired of training and meditating all the time. With nothing to clean, no paperwork, no meetings, no subordinates to order around and manage, he'd become antsy from the lack of action.

"You can go on a horse ride," Petra suggested. He didn't seem too terribly impressed. She realized he needed something more physically stimulating. "Why don't you train?"

"Already did that."

"I meant with your 3D gear."

"Where?"

"There's a forest behind the backyard and if you go deep enough, there are plenty of large trees for you to swing about," she rolled her eyes.

Levi finally showed some emotion resembling excitement. It dimmed quickly. "I can only use a certain amount of gas—"

Petra let out an exasperated sigh. "We'll just buy more and you can have your own personal reserve instead of using the military's."

"Let's go," he stood. "I don't know where the place is." He explained at her confused look.

She groaned. "Fine, get changed. We'll take the horses there. I'll have the servants prepare food and I can have a picnic."

She grabbed another book since she was nearing the end of her current one and it wasn't long before she was leading them towards the forest. Petra stopped at a small grassy clearing. Dismounting, she stood under the shade of a tree near a patch of beautiful wild flowers.

"Spread the blanket there," she pointed. Levi raised an eyebrow at the bossy tone but did what she said nonetheless. With a smile, she plopped down and opened her book, quickly becoming lost in it. She could hear the sounds of wires and the swishing of the air as Levi trained, hidden in the trees.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to go into town," Levi said. He understood why. People would stare and talk and scrutinize their every action. The two weren't adapt at faking it in public, showing love and care and all the newly wed behavior.

"We're not going into town," Petra explained. "We're visiting the villages on our land. Being Nobility, contrary to what you might believe, doesn't mean we sit around gossiping and partying and getting fat by stuffing our faces all day long." She paused. "Okay, well, some do, maybe a lot, but not all. Anyway, we hold a responsibility to the people and the land and it is now a part of your responsibilities as well."

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing much, just be polite, get to know the people. I'll be the one doing the actual work since I'm the head of the family and you're going to be gone most of the time."

Levi was quiet for the most part, watching her interact with the people. To neither's surprise, they were offered congratulations everywhere they went. The only one who got to him was the old man making a perverted joke. Petra had thought it was hilarious and laughed, replying with something equally stupid.

It had been at his expense of course so he wasn't surprised.

"That was real mature of you." He grumbled as soon as they were out of hearing range.

Petra shot him a cheeky grin.

As interesting as it had been, Levi was glad to be back at the manor. Despite the lack of activity, it had been a long day and he was feeling tired. "So, you go around, meet the people, and make sure everything's alright?"

"Pretty much," Petra nodded. "If they have big disputes, they come here and I settle them. Normally it's a lot faster but I had to introduce you and explain everything so it took much longer than usual."

While Petra disappeared into her study, a servant approached him, holding a silver platter with a white envelope and a letter opener. "Excuse me, sir, a message came for you while you were gone."

Levi was stunned for a second, having never been handed something literally on a silver platter. He nodded, accepting the letter and continuing to the privacy of his bedroom. The writing was familiar, Erwin's. He grabbed a letter opener from the desk and took a seat. As promised, Erwin had sent him a message regarding the Survey Corps, keeping him up to date. He had also asked how things were going and when Levi realized the semi non-professional direction it was heading, he refolded it and put it away, not bothering to finish.

"Are you going somewhere?" Levi asked later that evening.

Petra was dressed in a fine blue dress, hair brushed into place, her steps making a small clicking noise when she walked. It was the first time she was joining him for dinner.

"To dinner."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, to dinner," Petra said, confused by his confusion.

"Yes but where?"

"Uh, the dinning room, obviously."

"Then why are you dressed up?"

Petra stopped, making Levi pause. "First," she smiled, amused, "this isn't me all dressed up. Second, we dress up for dinner."

"That...that's ridiculous." Who dressed up for dinner every night?

"You wear a cravat all the time," Petra pointed out.

"There's a difference between well-dressed and overdressed."

"I'm pretty laid back, so while this," she gestured to her dress, "is overdressed to you, it's actually considered a little underdressed."

Levi shook his head as they walked, "Ridiculous."

Dinner was as well done as the previous nights. The servant announced the food being served, Roast Pork with potatoes and rice, soup, fresh dinner rolls, and fruit. Petra observed while she chewed. Levi had always eaten in the privacy of a guest room while he'd visited, most of the meals they'd shared were quick lunches or snacks. He had never had proper dinner at the manor before in company of someone. "Stop."

"What's wrong?"

"You were filling up your mouth too much."

"What?"

"There was too much food in your mouth."

"But my mouth was no where near full."

"You're supposed to eat in small amounts and slowly."

"Tch, stupid rules."

"Don't make noises, use words."

Levi figured it was better not to get into it with Petra and continued to eat. Slower and smaller amounts. And it was frustrating.

"Stop."

"What is it?"

"Don't use your own knife to cut the butter, use the one provided and then you can spread it with your own."

Levi almost sighed but caught himself. The next few minutes were peaceful. They made small talk. They mostly being Petra.

"Stop."

"Is there a proper way to hold a slice of apple now?" Levi said, irritated.

"No, but you touched the pear first, you can't just leave it there."

"Why, is it hurting his feelings?"

"Use your fork, not your fingers, to move it to your plate."

"What's with all the shitty rules?"

"Don't use such language. I personally don't care, but if—_when_—we have to go to a dinner party, people will notice."

"When normal people have dinner they relax, eat, and be comfortable, not be rigid and rule obsessed."

"Normal people also don't make others scrub the entire floor until it practically shines just because of one small stain."

"It's to teach the brats discipline and respect."

"Uh-uh."

"Use your words, Petra," he chided, earning an eye-roll. "How many rules are there?"

"Forty-two."

"_Forty-two?_"

"Give or take. It's just what I was taught, there's no official manual, just a long list of things you should know that you are or aren't supposed to do. So forty-two, give or take. For what it's worth, you already know the ones I think are the most important like not stuffing your face or talking with your mouth full."

Levi had always thought children born into wealth like Petra, the privileged ones, were spoiled and had an easy, comfortable childhood without any hardships whatsoever. _I take that back now._

* * *

"Here, I made something for you," Petra held out a small, rectangular box covered with brown paper.

A sweet scent floated from within. "You made this?" Levi asked.

"Well, I happened to be in the kitchen while they were making the cookies I had asked for you and I added sugar," she smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you," Levi carefully put the package away.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the carriage?"

"Yes, my horse will do."

Considering he was coming back from his 'honeymoon' he was already in for teasing and perverted jokes, Levi didn't need to add fuel to the fire by arriving in a posh carriage. His comrades would become unbearable.

"Take care," Petra took his face in her hands. While she wasn't worried about her own servants, who were loyal to her, there were people and servants dropping by to deliver supplies, messages, congratulations, or late presents so they had a facade to keep up.

One hand resting on her hip and the other on her cheek, Levi pulled her in for a kiss. Normally it was Petra who always initiated the kiss, just a peck on the lips or the cheek, this time they had an audience and the kiss went on longer than it ever had. Levi almost sighed when her fingers scratched his undercut. Petra grinned when his eyes fluttered open in surprise.

"I'll see you this weekend." She gave him a peck on the lips before stepping back.

Levi nodded, mounting his horse in a single motion. He looked back, which she had insisted he do, and she waved, beaming. On the journey back to HQ his mind was filled with everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Levi looked down at his left hand. He had already gotten so used to the ring that it had felt odd when he had taken it off once to clean it the other day—feeling the need to polish something.

Ignoring the eyes on him, Levi dismounted and lead his horse to the stables. He was surprised to have made it to his room without Hange, Mike, or Nanaba jumping him. That was just as well, if they'd seen the package they'd have started their stupidity right in the corridor. And demanded he share the cookies. _Maybe I can bribe them with the cookies_.

He was on his way to Erwin when the trio rounded on him. "C'mon!" Hange said. Levi protested when they ushered him quickly into the privacy of the commander's office. "Look who's back!" Hange announced.

"He's not blind, Four-Eyes."

"Welcome back, Levi," Erwin nodded.

At least he could trust the commander to have some sense.

"How was it?" Nanaba asked.

"I expected this from Shitty-Glasses, not you."

"I'm not asking for details or anything. I was just wondering if you found the week off relaxing and enjoyable."

"I didn't have to deal with you lot so it was fucking fantastic," Levi deadpanned.

"Did you give up your virginity to Petra?" Hange snickered.

"Get you mind out of the gutter, you know very well it's not like that."

"But it went well?" Erwin asked. "The two of you got along?"

"We annoyed each other some but nobody died so, yes."

"We have an expedition in two weeks. Since we managed to secure enough supplies—more than actually necessary," he said with a pleased smile, "and without having to waste time convincing people to fund us too, we have extra inventory to do now for the excess. The soldiers are thrilled but we still have to take the time to prepare for the expedition."

As soon as the door to Erwin's office closed behind them, Hange started, "So, what was it like?"

"How was the food?" Nanaba asked.

"I heard the higher Nobles all have appliances made of silver and gold," Mike said. "Is that true?"

"Do the servants really bring you breakfast in bed?"

"Do aristocrats really sleep until the afternoon?"

"What do they do all day long?"

He sighed as they followed him like a dark cloud.

"C'mon Levi, you're our inside man in the luxurious, extravagant life of Nobility! You need to tell us so we can live vicariously through you!" Hange exclaimed.

Levi turned abruptly in the doorway of his office. "No, the servants don't serve you food in bed unless you ask, no one sleeps in that late, not everything is made of gold and silver, the food is extremely good, and I have work to do now." The door slammed shut. The peaceful silence and privacy of his office was a blessing.

Outside, the three talked excitedly amongst each other, their voices getting quieter as they walked away.

"I wonder what kinds of food they get to eat."

"They must have so many different spices! And I bet they don't have to ration sugar and salt!"

"I once heard they have eight course meals every night."

_For ranking officers, they sure do act like gossiping trainees_. Levi rubbed his head. And he was stuck with them for five days.

* * *

**_Please Review~ _**


End file.
